the very worse part of you
by mangagakaz
Summary: Yuffie is a punk rocker and Leon's a prep. a horrible prank brings them together but things will get dirty when people try to break them up. warning drama alert!
1. Default Chapter

Manga Gaka: Well here's the new story I promised. I'm still going to be working on my other fanfics though. Is it me or do people love my highschool stories?

Leon: I think every ones just bored so they read you fanfics. I personally hate them! I'm always labeled as a mean, cold guy.

Manga gaka: I wonder why.

Yuffie: Now now kids. Stop arguing so we can get this fic started!

Manga Gaka: now presenting 'the very worse part of you!

……………………………………………….

The annoying beeping from Yuffies alarm clock woke her from her peaceful slumber. She tried to unwind herself from her green sheets but only succeeded in tumbling off the bed.

'damn sheets, damn school,' she hurried to her restroom and jumped into the shower. When she was done washing her ebony locks she didn't bother drying it and threw a towel on. She scurried around her darkened room looking for her duds.

She managed to find a dark green switchfoot shirt and some black 'boy' shorts yes, Yuffie was a punk rocker. All plastered over her room walls were magazine clipping and rock band pictures and in the corner of her room was her most prized possession, her green guitar.

She opened her room curtains and let in the morning sunshine in. outside she could she Riku and Sora walking down her street. They had always been her best friends. They had been through thick and thin and even had their own rock group.

Yuffie put on her dark green chucks and grabbed her headband and bookbag and ran downstairs. She snuck into the kitchen and tried to grab a poptart before her father Godo noticed her.

"Good morning yuffims, I already invited your friends in. Yuffie rolled her eyes and ignored her fathers pet names. "Will you be home before midnight?" she asked. She knew her father was forever working late shifts, she was tired of it!

"I'm sorry Yuff," Godo mutter, he pulled out a twenty and gave it to her. "What's this for?" "Todays lunch money," God he winked and pushed her out the kitchen, "hurry off before you're late for school!"

Riku and Sora sat on the sofa admiring the new flat screen TV Godo bought last week. "WOW! They have 500 channels!" Sora gawked at the TV and clicked the remote through all the channels. Yuffie rolled her eyes, "lets go before sora has a seizure from staring at the TV."

"Yo Yuffie, look at my new chucks," sora showed off his new checker chucks. Like Yuffie, Sora and Riku dressed punkish. Riku was more of a hardcore rocker, he wore a black and red Korn shirt and baggy black pants. Sora was more of a mellow rocker and dressed like somebody off Good Charlotte. He had a red Good charlotte shirt on and khaki shorts.

They started their walk to Traverse high. They walked under the shadows of the huge oak trees and joked about their summers. "I can't believe it's our junior year already," Riku said and smirked a bit, "seems just like yesterday we were freshmen getting picked on by the preps."

Traverse high came into clear view, it was a huge school. It had five two-story building and the campus was just huge! "Well this year is going to be different, "Yuffie said confidently but the truth was she didn't think anything was going to change. They would always be the underdogs.

……………………………………………………

Sephiroth, Seifier and Leon all arrived at school at the same time in their new cars. Sephiroth leaned on his all red Hummer and smirked at Seifiers black Mustang and Leons silver BMW.

"Ready for another year boys," the leader of the preps said. "Yeah, I'm ready for another year of ladies flocking all over me," Seifier threw a sexy smile at a girl walking by. She smiled back right before walking right into a pole. He cracked up, "What a dork!"

Leon remained quiet as usual. "So Squall are you ready for this year?" Seifier asked. "I told you to call me LEON!"

"Just because……," Seifier was nudged in the ribs by Sephiroth so he couldn't complete his sentence. That summer Squall had recently lost his mother and changed his name to Squall.

Sephiroth immediately changed the subject, "so I decided on the prank I'm going to pull on the punks." Each year there was always this prank war between the punks and the preps. "Remember when Riku and Sora crashed our party and dyed your favorite tux pink," Seifier thought about how Sephiroth pulverized Riku the next school day.

"That little bitch is going to get his, but," Sephiroth lowered his voice, "I have other plans." In the distance they could see Riku, Sora and yuffie walk by. Riku gave them the middle finger.

"So what's your 'other plans'?" Seifier asked. Sephiroth gave a wicked laugh, "you see that girl with them, she's Yuffie Kisaragi." Leon was zoned out but when Yuffies name was mentioned he snapped out of his trance.

"She's kinda hot for a punk," Seifier looked her up and down. "Hey Leon remember when she cussed you out in front of everyone! They never let you live that one down," Sephiroth taunted. "What about her?" Leon murmured.

"We're going to see how long it takes me to get her in bed!" He gave another evil laugh, "their group will fall apart and then I'll dump her!"

Leon was appalled but he didn't say anything.

……………………………………………………………….

Yuffie, Riku and Sora compared their schedules and Sora and Riku smiled. They had all four classes together but Yuffie only had two classes with them. "At least we have two classes together," Yuffie looked on the bright side, "let's just pray no preps are in our class."

They walked down the hallway looking for their lockers. "Here there are," Sora groaned when he saw they had once again got the crappy lockers.

"Sora!" Kairi ran down the hallway smiling. Yuffie didn't expect to see prep so early nor did she expect her to be smiling at them. She gave Riku a confused look but Riku just shrugged and looked at the ground. She knew he was hiding something.

Sora, Riku and Kairi use to be childhood friend until highschool when she ditched them for the preps. Kairi wore a designer mini and an Abercombie pastel purple tank top.

The red head made sure none of her friends were around then approached Sora. Sora grinned shyly at her, "hi ya Kai. Are you coming to my house after school?"

"Why does she have to go to your house Sora?" Yuffie asked. Sora blushed, "because she's my……..my…" Kairi decided to finish his sentence, "girlfriend."

Yuffie busted out laughing, this had to be a big joke. "How are you two going to go out! Kairi will get kicked out of the preps." Sora looked sadly at kairi and mumbled, "no ones going to know we're going out." Yuffie stopped laughing and frowned.

"Kairi!" Kairi spun on her heels and saw tifa the leader of the girl preps coming down the hallway. Behind her were Rinoa and Aerith. The girl preps weren't bad, except for Tifa.

"Hello losers," she smirked, "Kairi what are you doing with the punks?" Kairi tried to say something but the words were caught in her throat. "Well it doesn't matter. We need to meet Seph and the rest of the gang in the front of the school. They have someone to introduce us to. A new member!" Tifa grabbed Kairis arm and pulled her right through the punks. Rinoa followed them.

Aerith looked down at Sora and smiled, "I'm sorry about your brother. I hope you won't hold anything against me." She walked away before he could say anything. Yuffie was utterly confused, "what's her talking about? What did I miss while I was at my grandmas!" Riku smirked, "you missed a lot."

Yuffie started putting things together, "she was talking about Cloud right? What's wrong with him?"

"Yo punks," the preps were heading their way. Yuffie groaned, she didn't have the patience to deal with the guy preps right now. But something caught her attention. Cloud was walking with them, even dressed like them.

Her mouth hung open and she was tempted to scream, "noooooooo!" Soras brother was always interested in the popular group, especially Aerith. But yuffie neither thought he this stunt!

Sephiroth smiled at the punks like a shark smiles at his prey. "Hello riku, I'm sure you met our new member before." Sora lowered his eyes and didn't dare look at his brother.

Yuffie couldn't maintain herself, "what the hell are you doing Cloud!" clouds cold eyes peered down at her and she closed her mouth shut. "I just thought I'd tell you punks that this year is going to be different," Sephiroth smiled at them again.

"I think we should crush this 'preps vs punks' feud." Riku started laughing till he saw Sephiroth had on his serious face. "What makes you think I'm going to believe you."

"This whole feud is childish! But if you don't believe me, don't believe me." All the preps smirked except for Leon. The bell rang and the preps departed.

"I don't believe them," Riku muttered, "their playing with our heads." Riku and Sora left Yuffie by herself and she walked upstairs to her first class.

……………………………………………..

Yuffie walked into her class and had a strong urge to walk right back out. Sephiroth and Leon were in her class. 'Why do bad things happen to good people,' she thought. She looked for her nameplate on the desk and so happened to be seat right between Sephiroth and Leon.

'Can you say awkward!' she thought. The preps she disliked the most just had to be in her class, the snake and human icecube. She noticed the icecube changed. Last year his hair was clipped and well kept. Now he had a sexy long cinnamon mane and he even had a nice tan. He eyes traveled from his face to his even more buff body, then back up to the new scar on his face.

She noticed she was staring and shifted her eyes. She could feel her face heat up for some odd reason. 'Stop tripping yuff! You know he's sexy,' part of her mind screamed, then the other side screamed, 'he's a prep!" "Kisaragi what is the answer to 2x+6x+8?"

"Prep!" Yuffie blurted. The whole class laughed at the clueless girl. "Kisaragi I suggest you start paying attention unless you what to fail my class." Mr. Auron glared at her again before turning back to the chalkboard.

Yuffie covered her crimson face and said some dirty words. "Nice one yuffie! It's good to know you always have us 'preps' on your mind," Sephiroth joked. But Yuffie wasn't in the mood for jokes, "preps are never on my mind. So don't get any ideas about me." He leaned back in his chair, "tsk tsk, you'd make a sexy prep."

Yuffie was about to insult him until she heard the 'sexy' part. "Se-sexy!" Sephiroth smirked and slid his chair closer to her desk. His hand cupped her chin and turned her to face him, "I think you're very sexy."

Leon wanted to puke whenever he saw Sephiroth flirt with girls. First he touch them they were cute or sexy. Then he'd touch their hair and whisper compliments in their ears. Then he would have the girls in bed with him.

'Girls just have no clue when guys are trying to get their pants,' he thought to himself, 'all girls are the same.'

…………………………………………..

It was lunchtime and Yuffie searched around the cafeteria for Sora and Riku. She spotted Riku flirting with some blond girl and decided not to bother him. He never liked her to be around when he was flirting, it was the same for her too.

She frowned and held her paper lunch bag tighter. She finally spotted the table all the punks were at. At the table were Rikku, Paine, Vincent and Zell. "Hi Yuffie," Rikku greeted her with her cheerful hyper voice.

She didn't even get to seat down before she was bombarded with questions. They asked about her summer, Cloud and most of all, the preps. "So what's up? Is Riku going to accept the preps offer?" Rikku asked.

Yuffie shrugged, what did they think she was, Rikus keeper! She admits that Riku is the leader of the punks and she isn't. But whenever the punks couldn't talk to him they bugged her.

"I don't know what he's going to do. But today Sephiroth of all people was nice to me!" the whole table 'ohhh' and 'awwwwed' "NO WAY!" Rikku squealed.

Hyper Zell hopped up and down, "you're right! Seifier didn't bother me that much either!" Vincent tugged on his red headband, he did that whenever he was thinking. "I think their up to something."

"You guys need to chill out! I mean, it's not that serious. We have better things to worry about," Yuffie munched on her tuna sandwich.

"Yeah, she's right," Riku finally joined them. He sat down and grabbed the other half of Yuffies sandwich. "Give that back!" Yuffie and Riku started fighting over the sandwich. He tickled her sides with one hand and licked the bread. "Ewwwww, you can have it," Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Thank you very much," he smiled and shoved the sandwich in his mouth. The rest of the punks smirked. Zell scratched at one of his tattoos on the side of his face, "where's Sora?"

"He's probably with kai….." Yuffie started but Riku kicked her. She glared at him then remembered that Sora and Kairi were going out on the 'low'. "Yuffie I need to talk to you," he pulled her from the table. All the punks gave them a bewildered look.

'What now?' Yuffie thought as she followed him into the halls. "Yuffie you're going to blow their secret,' he hissed.

Yuffie threw her hands behind her head and rolled her eyes, "is it that serious, Riku. If Sora and Kairi like each other they shouldn't hide it." "If they what to hide their relationship that's their business. We need to respect that."

Yuffie pushed past him, "when did you become my father Riku? Respect this, respect that!" he watched her walk away and shook his head. Maybe he was being to up tight and it must be bugging her.

…………………………………………….

**Entry 1-**

_**So school started again and everyone was up tight. If I had a brownie for each time someone was tripping about the preps I'd have a thousand brownies! And then I would be fat because the brownies would never stop coming!**_

_**I think this whole 'prep vs punk' thing is stupid. If I knew who started all of this I'd shove a ninja star up their candied ass!**_

_**And why was sephiroth so nice to me, something has to be up. And why is Squall so hot now? And why does he want to be called 'Leon'?**_

_**Okay, that was way too many questions! I need to chill out!**_

………………………………………………….

Yuffie closed her journal and laid back in her bed. Godo was still at work and she felt lonely. She gazed out her window until she fell asleep.

………………………………………………….

Manga Gaka: This chapter took a long time to write but it was wroth it!

Leon: It was okay. I'm sexier than you described me as!

Yuffie: you sure are! (drooling)

Leon: (pulls Yuffie into a dark corner)

Manga Gaka: O-o OKAY! I don't want to know want their doing over there!

Riku: Stay tuned for the next chapter! And if you review you get a plushie of me! (pulls Manga gaka into dark corner.)


	2. complicated

Manga Gaka: Well here's another chapter. I'm just on the roll aren't I! I've been updating a lot.

Leon: I still think you're a lazy writer who is always sitting on her fat……

Yuffie: Leon when will you stop insulting our author?

Leon: when she starts the chapter.

Manga Gaka: your wish is my command! On with the fic!

……………………………………………………………….

Rinoa stood outside Leons. She straightened out her sky blue dress and ran her fingers through her black and brown streaked hair. She took a deep breath then rang the doorbell.

Leons father Laguna opened the door, "hello Rinoa." "Is Squall ready for school?" She asked politely. 'You mean, is 'Leon' ready for school," Laguna said the 'Leon' part boldly.

"Leon," she whispered to herself, she hated that name. "Laguna what are you doing?" Leon pushed past his father and gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "Awwwwww," Laguna taunted ignoring the glare Leon shot him. "Have a nice day kiddies. I have to get ready for another boring business meeting."

"What a pain," Leon grunted under his breath as he opened the car door for Rinoa and hurried to the other side. He pulled off and started slowly down the street. "I can't believe it's already the third week of school," Rinoa gazed out the car window.

"I'm surprised the punks haven't played some prank yet," Leon took one hand off the stirring wheel and placed it on hers. "The punks aren't that bad. I'd love for us all to get along."

Leon nodded and squeezed her hand a little. "Tell me Squall, is Sephiroth just toying with them?" Leon frowned, he couldn't tell her what Sephiroth was planning. 'I don't know, maybe…"

……………………………………………

Yuffie and Riku walked to the small playground across from the school. That playground was their favorite hang out. Yuffie pulled herself onto the monkey bars and sat down. "So Sora blows us off again! He never walks with us anymore!"

Riku sat on the merry-go-round and mimicked Yuffies whines. She took of her shoe and threw it at Rikus head. "You nag too much Yuffie," Riku rubbed his head and threw her shoe back at her.

Yuffie flipped off the monkey bar and join him on the rusty merry-go-round. "I bet she pushes Sora into a bush whenever they're about to be spotted."

Riku smirked, "and when they're making out behind the school I bet…." He didn't get to finish his sentence before yuffie shouted out in shout," they makeout behind the school!"

'Everyone makes out behind the school! Didn't you and Vincent?" yuffie almost gagged, "No! Me and Vinnie were never got that far!" Rikus eyebrow rose, "oh, I thought you two…..' "I don't like talking about my exs. So please change the subject."

Yuffie and Vincent had a pretty harsh break up. Whoever said opposites attracted wasn't talking about them! Vincent was way too boring. "I'll never find a decent boyfriend," Yuffie groaned. "You never know," Riku said softly. She stared at him.

Riku was pretty good looking. He had odd silver hair, full lips and beautiful aqua eyes. But she never thought of him as a boyfriend, she always thought of him as a brother. 'Maybe….just maybe,' she thought.

"Stop staring at me like that,' Riku looked shyly at the ground. Yuffie shook her head and hopped off the merry-go-round. "Let's go before we're late."

Riku crawled off the merry-go-round and followed her across the street. For once there was no one was talking as they walked. 'This is odd,' Yuffie thought to herself.

A huge yellow Hummer drove right beside them, the very speed they were walking. "That can't be who I think it is," Riku knew who's hummer that was. The large tented window rolled down and Sephiroth smiled at them. "Hi Yuffie." Yuffie muttered 'hello' and looked suspiciously at him. "What do you want?" Riku snarled viciously and glared at Sephiroth.

Yuffie could see tifa in the passengers seat glaring back at her and smacking hard on her gum. "I wanted to offer you two a ride," Sephiroth said generously. Yuffie eyebrow rose, "what's the price?"

He laughed and yuffie was tempted to cover her ears. "If the punks don't want a ride let's go," Tifa whined. "No, I refuse to let yuffie walk to school. There's no telling what could happen while she walks there." Sephiroth looked Riku up and down.

Riku was about to cause a scene but Yuffie pulled him towards the hummers back door. "You can't be serious." She opened the door and got in, "I don't want to walk today." Riku knew he couldn't let yuffie ride with the preps alone. He jumped into the huge hummer and closed the door.

Yuffie couldn't believe it, he had a Xbox and a PS2. There was even a flat screen Tv in the back of the driver and passengers seat and the seats had massagers. Someone had pimped his ride! "This is amazing," She whispered.

Sephiroth grinned, "since you like the car so much, I'll have to take out on more rides." Yuffie giggled but stopped when Riku and Tifa shot her cold glares.

The school came into view and Sephiroth parked. Riku hopped out the car and ran off before anyone could recognize him. There was no telling what people would think if they saw him riding with the king of preps.

"He sure is in a hurry," sephiroth got out his car and helped yuffie out. "Yuffie I wanted to know if you'd like to come to my house party this weekend?" in the corner of her eye she could she Tifa cursing and raving. "I'll see……"

………………………………………..

Yuffie watched Sephiroth descend down the dim school hallway. He smiled at her and gave her a small wave. Yuffie felt her heart skip a beat and she pulled nervously at her chains as he walked by.

"Yuffie! Earth to Yuffie,' Sora waved his hand in front of her zoned out face. "I think she was staring at the king of preps." Sora whispered to Riku.

"I was not!" she blushed. "Yuffie look at us! We're punks, they're preps! We don't mix, it's like oil and water!" Riku slammed his locker shut and peered at her.

Yuffie looked down at her black 'boy' shorts, switchfoot shirt and black chucks. "He thinks differently! In fact he invited me to his house party."

Riku rolled her eyes, "yuffie, you don't trust boys with silver hair." Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Riku that's the lamest excuse ever! You have silver hair." "And I know first hand how sexy silver haired people are. We can have anyone we want and if I was Sephiroth I'd be hitting Tifa right now!"

'Dude that's way too much info," groaned Sora and he walked off. "So you get on my case but what about Soras," Yuffie tapped her foot. Riku snorted, "oh you mean Kairi right?" "Why does he get to go with a prep and you're not on his back!"

"That's cause' they're keeping it on the low. Only you and I know they go out." She stomped her foot and cried out in frustration, "that's a difference!" "Whatever yuffie, all I know is that seph wants to get you in bed," before Yuffie could utter a word he started down the hall, "believe it or don't"

Yuffie cried out in disgust. She punched her fist into her locker. "Is hurting yourself going to solve anything." Yuffie glared up at Leon. The one prep she hated the most. "Don't mess with me right now," she hissed.

"You should stop being so stubborn and listen to your friend.'

………………………………………………………

All day all Riku could think about was Yuffie. She probably thought he was jealous of Sephiroth. 'Jealous of that jerk! I think not,' Riku walked into the semi empty locker room. ' I know he's up to something but so am I.'

Sora pushed through the crowds of changing guys with a small bag of items swinging in his left hand. "So you brought the goods," riku whispered. Sora grinned and patted the small paper bag, "yep! We're gonna get them good this time."

"I don't think dying Seph tux pink is going to be as big as this prank we're going to pull," Riku laughed but silenced himself when Sephiroth and Seifier walked by. As soon as the locker room cleared out they got to work….

…………………………………………………

'If x is equal to 8, 8 is equal to x. and x is equal to….. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing,' Yuffie slammed her pencil down so hard it bounced off the table and hit some girl sitting next to Leon.

But only one girl would be brave enough to seat next to Leon and that had to be Rinoa Heartily. Rinoa picked up the pencil and smiled sweetly at Yuffie. "Is this your pencil?" She asked. Yuffie always admired Rinoa but who couldn't. Rinoa was sweet, charming and she was always nice to everyone no matter who they were.

"Your pencil," rinoa repeated. "oh, thanks," Yuffie felt her cheeks brighten. 'You're yuffie right?" rinoa held out her hand and yuffie stared at it. "Ms. Heartily, could you please answer number seven," Mrs. Canty, the big nosed math teacher asked.

It was kind of hard to believe that such a sweet girl could go with Leon. 'Well he is hot,' Yuffie thought, 'and he does have a nice a…..Naughty yuff, naughty!'

The bell rang and Yuffie was happy to get out of that class and away from leons nice a…..'Stop it!' yuffie mentally slapped herself. When she entered the hallway all she could smell was raw fish.

The smell flooded the hallway and grew stronger. "RIKU!' someone screamed. Yuffie was practically gagging! Sephiroth stood in the middle of the hallway raving. He was still in his gym outfit and in his hand was the clothes he was wearing early.

"Bring your punk ass out here!" He slammed his designer clothes on the ground. Yuffie pushed to the front of the crowd surrounding Sephiroth and gagged some more. Sephiroths expensive clothes were covered in nasty fish goo and eyeballs. The smell was so putrid that a couple of people passed out.

Riku, the schools worst prankster had struck again. "Pst, yuffie," Riku stood behind her, "good one huh?" She rolled her stormy indigo eyes, "you just dug yourself a big hole Riku! Sephiroth is gonna……" before she could finish her sentence Sephiroth had spotted Riku. "There you are you little bitch!"

"I think you should watch your language young man, "Riku snickered. "You did **this** didn't you/" Sephiroth got dangerously close to Riku. "Maybe…..maybe not," Riku made a face and waved his butt.

Sephiroth grabbed Rikus shirt and slammed him against the lockers, "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! People crowded Yuffie and she tried to reach them before they started swinging. "DON"T FIGHT!"

"Go head gave me you're best shot," Riku smirked. Before Sephiroths fist made contact with Rikus face someone caught his fist. And that someone was Leon.

"What are you doing Leonhart!" Sephiroth hissed. "You'll just be getting yourself into trouble," Leon pulled him away from Riku with pure ease. "Just because you punks can't buy expensive clothes doesn't mean you can ruin mine." Sephiroth stormed away knocking down anyone in his path.

The crowd panned out and Yuffie finally reached Riku and Leon. 'Why'd you stop him?" Riku said, he was just waiting for the prefect chance to crush Sephs face in but Leon had to ruin it.

Yuffie poked Rikus chest with her finger, "I'm glad he stopped the fight, riku that was really immature." "Since when were you no the preps side?" Riku glared at her.

Yuffie pulled at her ebony hair, "I'm not…..Not on anyones side!" "I know, you're never on my side,' riku roughly bumped into her on purpose.

Leon stared coldly at her, "stay away from us preps Yuffie. You're only causing more fights." "I don't need advice from human rocks," she said sourly. The human rock ruffled his hair in frustration, "you just don't get it, do you? Listen to your friend, sephiroth is……"

"Leon come on before we're late, "Cloud pulled Leon away before he could finish his sentence.

…………………………………………………………….

Entry#2 

_I guess I haven't been writing a lot. But it's because I have so much on my mind! I can hardly think about my life, let alone write about it. Riku seems to be so pissed at me but I can't help the fact that sephiroth is crushing on me! _

_It's bad enough that I think I'm crushing on……Leon. My life is so damn complicated!_

…………………………………………..

MG: There is one thing I hate to do the most.

Leon: Let me guess…… proof reading.

MG: yeah! How did you know?

Leon: Just read all your stories over.

MG:P I'm glad you noticed….But yeah, that's way I always have mistakes in my fanfinc.

Leon: You're lazy..

MG: (Hits Leon upside the head) I had that damn writing test today! I was horrible!

Yuffie: MG probably got a 1 on the test.

MG: you got that right…….

Leon: stay tuned for the next chapter and review!

MG: Wait! I wanted to know who wants a love triangle.

Yuffie: Who's in the love triangle?

MG; Who do you think……


	3. Selphies back!

MG: It's taken me along time to write this fic. My head still hurts from all that midterm cramming….

Leon: Is that your excuse?

MG: (death glare) don't start!

Yuffie: Let's just get started! On with chapter #3.

……………………………………………….

Yuffie scurried through her room looking for her shoes, guitar and the lyrics she had started writing that afternoon. It was a Friday after school and she had to go meet Riku and Sora at their favorite café.

She ran downstairs with her guitar in one hand and notebook in the other. As usual Sora and Riku were chilling on the couch watching TV.

"Bout time," riku snorted. He grabbed his skateboard and they all walked outside. Riku hopped on his board and sped down the sidewalk. Yuffie and sora tried their best to keep up with him and his damn skateboard. "Slow down silver devil," Yuffie loved calling him that.

Riku cringed, "Don't call me that! And it's not my fault you two are walking as slow as my greasy grandma." They walked through the crowded town square and ignoring the stares they were receiving from stuck up people and grown-ups.

"God, I can't stand stuck up people. What's up their asses," Riku shot a nasty glare at some old guy. Sora pinched Rikus ear, "when you have five ear piercing and wear dark make up people tend to judge you more."

"Maybe I should dress more normal in public," Riku joked. "I'd like to see that," Yuffie muttered but he heard her regardless. He pouted and she shrugged it off. "Remember at the eighth grade dance when you dressed up as a vampire. You got us all kicked out!"

"I thought it was pretty funny," sora chuckled. They finally reached their favorite spot, musica café. Half of the café was a music store the other half was where everyone ate and there was even a stage.

"Selphie sure did fix up the place," Sora walked to the cd section of the café. The whole café was painted wild colors and posters of the latest celebrities were hung all over the place. The place seemed a little more packed than usual.

"Can I help you with anything?" one of the waitresses asked. Yuffie had never seen that girl working there before. She was black, light-skinned maybe the color of caramel. She had hazel eyes, long brown hair with light brown streaks and a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Where's Selphie?" Riku asked in a bored tone. The waitress smiled at them warmly, "the manager's in the back.

"I guess we'll wait for her ummmmm…what's your' name?" sora asked. "I'm Nida, I'm just starting here," Nida smiled shyly at them again. Yuffie and Sora introduced themselves but riku still acted like a regular badass and ignored her.

"GUYS!" Selphies hyper squeaky voice was music to Yuffies ears. Since Selphie went to a different school it was hard for them to find time to hang out. Selphie wrapped her arms around all three of the punks. "I missed you all!"

"You're choking us!" Sora croaked. Selphie let go of the red punks and blushed, "sorry guys…but I'm just so happy to see you again!" nida excused herself from the group and went back to work.

"I guess you all met Nida," Selphie smiled. They all sat down at a vacant table. "She's cute, right riku," Sora nudged his best friend in the ribs. Riku rolled his crystal blue eyes, "she's not my type."

"Sounds like someone needs 'Selphie the great matchmaker' to help them out!" Sweatdrops formed on the punks foreheads. Selphie sighed, "well, do any of you have any love stories you'd like to tell me?'

Sora thought of his red headed girlfriend and blushed. "I have a girlfriend….." Selphies eyes brightened, she just loved to hear about other peoples relationships. "Is it the girl you're **always** talking about?"

"Yeah, Kairi," Sora turned brighter. "Well what's she like?" riku and yuffie groaned, that's one question they wish Selphie didn't ask! "She's pretty and she has the reddest hair! Her eyes are like pools of purple gumdrops…."

He just went on and on! Yuffie glanced at the café clock, 'he spent 15 minutes talking about Kairi!' 'I wish he'd shut up,' Riku thought. 'How romantic,' Selphie thought.

"She's great," Sora finally finished his lovey dovey talk about his girlfriend. If anyone would appreciate his undying love for Kairi it was Selphie.

"So riku, are you still a slut?" Selphie asked that question ever so causally. Good thing he was use to being called that, "yep…. I'm kidding! I'm actually talking to this one girl."

"A girl with blond hair?" Yuffie recalled seeing him flirting with some blond chick. "yeah, her names Namine." He probably just made out with Namine behind the school or was just messing around with her.

"Riku, I think you'll never find mrs.right," selphie frowned at him. "Why?" "You mess around too much," she patted his pale hand. "That's how you get diseases,' Yuffie added.

Selphie decided to change the topic, "how's Cloud?" 'Wrong topic,' Yuffie thought. Soras face dropped and his eyes focused on the table, "he doesn't talk to me like he use to…. It's like he hates me."

"Why!' Selphie reached out and squeezed Soras hand. "He's…. A prep." Selphies eyebrow rose in disbelief, "I thought he hated the preps." Sora shrugged, he didn't even want to talk about his brother anymore.

"I made some lyrics inspired by the preps," Riku pulled out his all black guitar. After making sure his guitar was tuned he started plucking at the strings.

**_"Don't tell me who I should be and don't tell me what's right for me. Don't tell me what I should do. I don't wanna waste my time and watch you fade away!"_**

He sang in prefect melody then pick up the beat…

"So shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't want to hear it! Get out, get out, get out of my way……"

He stopped and rubbed his forehead, "I couldn't think of anymore." Sora, who had been acting like the table was his drums smiled, "how bout this…"

"step up, step up, step up! You never stop me…."

**_"Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down,"_** yuffie added. Riku clapped his hands together and grabbed a napkin of the napkin holder. Writing the lyrics down he felt ambivalent.

Was the song really about the preps or just about how he felt towards Yuffie. Even though she didn't know it, she was always on his case lately. She was affecting him, he was worried about her like a friend. But jealous of her like a boy….

'I can't be….' He shuddered. Yuffies concerned eyes fell on him and her hand reached across the table to his. "Are you okay?'

That was a good question. Riku hastily put his guitar in his case and ran out the café. "What the hells wrong with him?" sora watched his best friend dash across the street. "I guess practices canceled," Selphie frowned.

…………………………………………………..

Riku ran all the way to their favorite park. He sat on a bench and pulled out his guitar. He started plucking at the strings and mumbling to himself. "Maybe I should tell her…."

"Tell her what?" Nida curiously asked. She had been across the street when she saw the silver haired boy sitting alone in the park. "Where the hell did you come from and why are you in my business," he snapped, his aqua orbs burned holes into his hazel ones.

She simply smiled at him, "I wanted to help you." "Help me? That's gotta be a joke, how are you going to help me?" His eyes laughed at the pouting girl. "From the looks of things, I think you have girl problems,' Nida plopped beside of him, "and I'm a girl, so I'll be able to give you good advice."

Riku stared at the cheesing girl in disbelief. 'It wouldn't hurt to tell her,' he thought.

"I know this guy, and he likes this girl," he started. "'Guy'," she repeated. 'Yeah, he's a guy," Riku snapped, "and he likes his best friend."

"You like your best friend?" Nida thought he was talking about Sora. "I told you, 'my friend' likes his best friend," he yelled at the smirking girl.

"Let's cut the whole 'my friend' crap. It's confusing…." He glared at her and sighed. "Okay! I like Yuffie! Are you happy? I said it!" Riku jumped from the bench and started screaming at the top of his lungs, "I LIKE HER!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Nida cheered him on. A smile spread across his face, "Yeah! It felt good to say it aloud!"

To bad he didn't notice all the stares he was getting. "See I did help you out," she clasped her hands together. "not really," he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Nidas lips formed a firm line and her eyes narrowed. "Why do you think you're some kind of badass!"

Standing only inches apart she glared at him and he only looked at her in amusement. "Because I am," he replied. He walked past her and pushed her head softly, "worry about yourself."

Nida watched him walk off. He had to be the only one that could make her blood boil like it was. But there was something about him…….

……………………………………………

"Mom I'm home," sora fell on the couch and pushed some junk off the coffee table to make room for his large feet. "Sora I have to go pick up some items, tell cloud to call me when he gets in." soras mother said,

Sora mother had his same cinnamon hair and Clouds piercing cold blue eyes. Like any business woman her hair was neatly pinned up and she wore a suit.

"Ma, pick me up some skittles." Soras mom ruffled her sons spiky locks, "only if you don't fight with your brother."

"Mission impossible!" sora exclaimed. Running out the door she smiled back at her son, "come on you two use too be get along all the time!"

The door slammed close and he watched her drive away. "Keyword use to be….."

………………………………………………..

Sora pov 

_My life always has one dramatic turn after another. First dad leaves us, then cloud joins the preps, and kairi. Why do we have to creep around? I may come off as a cheerful person but that's only because I pretend._

……………………………………………….


	4. party

MG: I really like this fic. I can see that some people can't picture Leon and some others characters as being preps but hey, I had to choose someone to do the job.

Leon: and you did a lousy job at it. Me, friends with seifier! What a joke!

Yuffie: I like being a punk though….

MG: oh yeah, I have no, I repeat no problems with preps. I'm not one to label people but I thought this conflict between preps and punks was a good plotline.

Yuffie: so on with the show….

…………………………………………….

Riku and Sora where in rikus garage. That was where their band practices but not today. Sora sat behind his drum set and Riku wandered around plucking the strings of his guitar. "I'm so bored!" Sora whined.

"Well I have something fun we could do.' Riku shot sora a sneaky look. "Yeah, like what?" sora knew Riku was planning something. "Like crashing that party Yuffie's going to."

"Dude kairi will be mad at me if I show up there! It's prep territory," sora knew Riku was going to drag him into this anyway. "You are so totally whipped," Riku acted like he was whipping his guitar. "No I'm not," Sora pouted. "You need to live a little sora."

Sora beat his drums in frustration, "at least I'm not **jealous." "**Shut up! Why would I be jealous?" Riku glared at his snickering friend. " Whatever dude."

"We have a show in a few days! You'd think she'd want to be practicing, not at some party." Rikus eyes flashed. "Okay, let's do it," Sora groaned. "Do what?" Riku played stupid. "Crash the party," sora rolled his blue eyes, "and you'll be paying my med. bill after Kairis done with me."

"Dude chill. Let's have some fun."

………………………………………………………

Yuffie decided to wear a dark red tube top with a jean mini and jacket with her brand new red chucks. She was a block away from the huge house party and her legs were killing her. "I knew I should have brought my skateboard!" she cried out.

Then she noticed a silver BMW coming her way. 'Let's do this,' Yuffie hitched up her skirt and threw her thumb out. 'They can drop me off. What's the harm in a little hitchhiking?' the car pulled over and guess who rolled down the window. "Yuffie what do you think you're doing? Trying to get kidnapped," a monotone voice said sarcastically.

"No I was trying to get a ride 'Leon'," she peered into the car and could see Rinoa in the passengers seat. "Were you going to the party too?" She asked sweetly, "let's give her a ride Squall."

Leon sighed and motioned for Yuffie to hop on in. "Sweet ride Squall," Yuffie buckled up and grinned ear to ear. "Thanks and it's Leon." Rinoa smiled back at the petite girl, "Squall's a little cranky because Laguna gave him a curfew." "Damn it Rinoa! Don't tell the world!" Rinoa giggled and winked back at Yuffie.

Sephiroths house was the size of a normal mansion. The music was playing so loud Yuffie could have sworn her eardrums busted. Leon parked on the crowded side of the street and Yuffie hopped out.

Leon opened the door for his girlfriend and pushed past Yuffie. 'Wait for me Squall," she followed them up the steps. "Listen Yuffie, I hope you don't plan on following us around all night.' Leon glared at the small girl.

"But…but I don't know anybody here," she pouted. "Oh, have a heart Squall. She'd be all alone," rinoa opened the door and they walked in what seemed to be a big mash pit.

"Okay this is not what I expected," yuffie fought hard to keep up with Leon and rinoa but she drifted father into the pit of dancing people. "Yuffie you made it!" A pair of strong hands came down on her shoulders.

Yuffie looked up at Sephiroth and was tempted to shake off his hands. "Here," he handed her a beer, "drink up."

"I can't hold my alcohol, so I'll have to pass,' she handed the beer back to him. "Just a little won't hurt,' he held the bottle back out. "Okay,' she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She took a tiny sip and grimaced. This stuff tasted like piss. "Good huh?" She nodded and tried hard not to spit the beer on him. "Here you can have this one and I'll get you another one."

Yuffie watched him walk off and she made a run for it. She ran into the large kitchen and poured the bottle down the sink. "That's a waste of beer," she heard someone say behind her.

Tifa smiled wickedly at her prey, "I didn't think you'd show up. And look, you're actually dressed normal." Yuffie tried not to look intimated, "I tried my best."

"I seen Leon and Rinoa drop you off," tifa smirked, "nice pair aren't they." Yuffie snorted, "Squall 'nice', don't make me laugh." "Those two are too soft for their own good. That will end their relationship, " she smirked, "but you'd like that wouldn't you."

"I see how you look at Leon," she added. Yuffie could see what she was trying to do. "If you're worried about me taking sephiroth away from you, don't." Tifa walked towards Yuffie, "why is that?" yuffie smirked and stepped by her, "I don't like him."

'Sephiroths plan isn't going to work then,' Tifa frowned, 'but why do I care?' "Have you seen Leon?" Yuffie asked. "Rinoa and Leon went upstairs," Tifa rolled her eyes. "Thanks," Yuffie exited the kitchen. 'This girl obviously doesn't know what goes on upstairs,' tifa thought and grinned.

……………………………………………………….

"Are you sure you want to do this Riku?" Sora and riku stood outside the parties' door. They were dressed in all black head to toe and had ski mask on. If you're going to crash a party at least do it in style.

"Don't tell me you're going to back down now," riku lifted up his mask and glared at him. "No, I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh no you don't!' riku grabbed soras collar and tugged him into the party. Through Soras mask he could see all the preps giving them nasty glares and disgusted looks. "Sora lets get this party started," Riku snickered and headed over to the snack table.

A familiar red head walked by and Sora nearly wet his pants. Should he talk to kairi or avoid her. "Hi kairi wait up!" As clumsy as Sora was he tripped over a rug and slid right to her feet. "Do I know you?"

Sora laughed and picked himself off the ground. 'I hope you know your (**whisper**) boyfriend," he tilted his mask up and winked. "Sora! What are you doing here?" well, that hurt. "Riku and I are crashing this party," he quivered under her glare, "he made me!"

Riku, who was stuffing his face with snacks, peered at Sora. His mask was up half way so he could cram cupcakes down his throat. Reaching for another cupcake his hand landed on a pale hand.

He followed up the arm until he saw namine grinning at him. "Riku! Are you sure you're at the right party?" Riku pulled his mask all the way up, "there's nothing like coming to a preps party uninvited."

As usual Namine looked hot. She had on a khaki mini and a tight purple halter top. "Stop staring," she taunted. "Who are you here with?" He asked. "My friend. Oh there she is," Namine waved right at the waitress riku met yesterday. Nida.

Nida frowned when she saw them standing so close. "Is this the guy you've been talking about?" Namine entwined her arm in his, "yep. Isn't he hot."

'Ummmmmmm, so you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" they shook their heads. "So are you two just been hooking up?"

Namine frowned, they were just hooking up. "I guess so," Riku groaned, this always happened. He hooks up with a girl and they always want to go steady. He did think she was hot but he only likes one girl, yuffie. Maybe it's ad to use people just for their body but Namine was doing the same thing.

……………………………………………..

Leons hand cupped Rinoas small chin and he planted kisses all over her face. They tumbled backwards onto the bed behind them. He suddenly rolled off her and sat up. "Why are you stopping?" She whispered. Leon rubbed his forehead, "I shouldn't have brought you here.' Rinoa sat up and smirked, "it was kind of flattering."

"You know I'm not like that," he growled. "Like what?' Leon felt his face heat up, "a hormone-crazed boy." Rinoa giggled and pecked his cheek, "I don't know about that."

"You sound like that damn girl," he muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "You mean Yuffie," Rinoa smiled, "she's such a sweetheart." "You think Seifier's a sweetheart," Leon shuttered. "When you look at her….." Rinoa frowned, "I just don't know."

How did he look at her? 'What's she got to look at! Her rack is practically invisible,' Leon thought. "I think you," Rinoa snickered. "Are you crazy? How could I like that brat!" He was just worried about Sephiroth having his way with her.

Just then Yuffie busted into the bedroom. "Ummmm, sorry! I didn't know you two were getting to the neady gritty!" a pillow flew at her and Yuffie was nailed right in her mouth. "Mpth!" If she didn't have a pillow shoved down her windpipe you would have heard, "what the fuck was that for?"

Rinoa slapped the back of Leons head and scrambled to Yuffies side. He was really going to pull his hair out! He stomped by the fuming girls and down the stairs. Then two guys with ski mask on ran past him with Sephiroth right on their heels. 'Okay, I really need a drink!'

………………………………………………….

It had to be about midnight. Yuffie sat in the crowded living room watching the sixth drinking game that night. She expected this party to be a lot of fun. But so far sephiroth had be chasing her with beers and Leon shoved a pillow down her throat. She was official bored, this party was over rated.

She had heard two girls talking about two weirdos walking around with ski mask on. 'Riku and Sora,' she knew it had to be them. And when she finds them…..

One of the little bastards walked right by her. "Hey you!" Knowing that he was spotted the masked weirdo ran for it. "Riku…or Sora, get back here,' she chased the boy upstairs. Yuffie reached out and ripped the mask off his head.

"Riku I knew you were behind this!" riku laughed, "Yuffie chill out!" she pinched his arm, "I told you to stay home." "Stay home and miss all the free snacks!" Riku playfully ruffled her ebony hair.

"Well, I'm kinda glad I have somebody to talk to," she smiled. "Sephiroth hasn't been hitting on you yet?" Yuffie punched his arm, "shut up! I've been avoiding him, for your info."

"Me too. I don't feel like getting kicked out yet." Yuffie sighed, "he keeps shoving beers in my face each time I see him." So far Yuffie had dumped five beers down the kitchen sink and six do the toilet when he wasn't looking.

"Maybe he's trying to get you drunk," Riku mumbled, "we all know what happens when you get drunk." Yuffies eyebrow rose, "what happens?"

"Hi I'm yuffie and this is my vagina!" Riku imitated her and didn't notice the weird looks he was getting. "SHUT UP! I never shown anyone my v-ummmm, privates," her face heated up and turned as red as a pepper. "But you did give me a lap dance before!"

She couldn't help herself. Her hands around his throat felt so nice. Riku was gagging and laughing at the same time. "Air," he coughed. Reaching around he pinched Yuffies butt.

She squealed and held her bottom, "you!" He always wanted to do that. Her nostrils flared and she glared arrows at him. "Awww, Yuffie you're so cute when angry, "he laughed and expected to be pounced on again.

But yuffie simply walked away. He watched her go down the stairs and didn't have the guts to stop her. "Damn.'

"Yeah that's what you should be saying," Nida appeared beside him. She was leaning on the stair railing with a coke in her hand. "Where are you coming from! Are you my guardian angel or something," riku glared at the smiling girl.

"I can't help it if I'm always around when you're having problems," she sipped her soda. "She doesn't like me," he muttered. Nida laughed, "she doesn't know you like her. You're messing around with my friend after all."

"You mean, Namine," he rolled his aqua eyes, "we're just playing around. It's nothing serious." Nida nearly choked on her soda, "not serious! Girls always take things like that serious!"

"Me and Namine are just playing the body game," he grinned. "Body game? I never heard of that one," she stared at the sly boy. He inched forward and whispered in her ear, "I can show you how to play."

Heat rose to her face and she gave him a puzzled look. His face lowered to her neck and he licks it. "What are you doing?" she spazed out and pushed him away. "Chill out, I was just playing," he laughed, "you look so funny with your eyes bugged out like that."

Nida cursed at him. She could see what kind of boy he was. "You are a man hoe Riku." She murmured. "Why's everyone saying that!"

………………………………………………..

Yuffie ran up the street. The wind blew her ebony hair. She removed her jacket and let the warm air flow against her bare shoulders. 'Stupid party, stupid Riku,' rain started pouring down, 'stupid rain.' In the distance she could see someone in a drunken stupor.

She couldn't tell if the person was male or female but she was sure they came off the party. "Hey you! Are you alright?" she jogged over to the stumbling person. His polo shirt was completely soaked and his long hair was dripping.

Leon mumbled something before falling on yuffie. " Collapse on something else, not me!" she wrapped her arms around him and struggled to keep them from falling. "Y-Yuffie?" he slurred.

His half lidded eyes fluttered. Yuffie couldn't help but smile, she had never saw Leon look so defenseless. But her smile was wiped off her face when he kissed her…..

…………………………………………………….

MG: Finally the end! I've been writing forever! Go review


	5. Nobodys home

MG: Fifth chapter? You got to be kidding me!

Leon: you'd have more chapters if you weren't being so lazy.

MG: Well there is about 6 chapters left. So I'm in no hurry Leonhart.

Riku: What about me! I haven't had a chapter just about me!

MG: Calm down people and let me write.

Angry mob: Update your other story btch!

MG: (pulls out bat) Who do you hoes think you are talking to!

Yuffie: while the manga gaka is beating up random people lets get this fic started!

………………………………………

Through the heavy rain Yuffie helped Leon walk to her house. She didn't know whether she should have brought him back to the party but they were closer to he house anyway.

She sat him on her porch and searched her pockets for her keys. "Shit," she had forgot them. "That's a bad word," Leon informed the annoyed girl. Yuffie rolled her large indigo eyes, "that never stopped you from saying it."

"Stay here, don't more," she warned him. She walked around the house to a large old oak tree. That tree was her breaking in and out tool. She positioned her hands and feet on the trees base and gripped the tree.

She easily climbed the tree and waddled over onto a branch that was right outside her bedroom window. 'Bingo,' she opened the window and tumbled inside. She dropped her wet coat onto the floor and hurried downstairs to Leon.

Of course he was still there but passed out. Yuffie slid her arms under his and pulled him through the door. "Why are you so heavy!" Leon was being pulled up the stairs and dragged like a dead person. When she finally got him up the stairs he had a few bumps on his head from hitting doors and falling down stairs.

'Not too much damage,' she pulled him into her room. She never thought she would have a prep in her dark gloomy gothic room. "uhhh," Leon moaned. Yuffie pulled off his shoes and pulled him onto her bed. "shh, it's okay,' she wiped his wet hair out of his face.

His face was a tinted green and his lips were pale and splotchy. "oh no," Yuffie groaned, she ran across the room and brought her wastebasket to the side of the bed. Yuffie rolled him on his side and tilted his head over the trash. Just in time too, Leon was puking non-stop. This is exactly way she doesn't drink!

After he was done there was a large nasty stain on his polo shirt. "Gross," Yuffie bit her bottom lip. He was not going to be lying on her bed with that nasty throw-up shirt on! She tugged the bottom of his shirt up just enough that she could see his well toned six pack.

'To hell with it,' she yanked the shirt from over Leons head. "w-what are you doing?" Leon stared up at yuffie. 'He's drunk, he won't remember any of this in the morning," she grinned at him, "nothing."

"Since you took off my shirt, t-take off yours,' he laughed like an idiot and pulled her on top of him. Her head rested on his firm chest and she wasn't hating it either.(who would?) "I don't think so," kicking one long leg over him she rolled over beside him, "I'm not that kind of girl." They both were damp and they glanced at each other's wet bodies. Yuffie couldn't help but stare at his chest. And Leon was stealing glances at her too. Her tube top was clingy and showed the curves she tried so hard to hide.

"Y-Yuffie, you're hot," he admitted. "What!" She was completely caught off guard, 'you're just saying that." Leon sat up, "no I'm not. That's why Sephiroth wants you."

"Stop lying Squall! I'm an ugly tomboy. No preppy boy or any boy in fact, would like me!" She hissed and got off the bed. She ran out the room slamming the door behind her.

As usual Godo wasn't home. She was cold, wet and alone except for the drunk in her room. Nothing could be worse. She went to her bathroom and stripped off her damp clothes. She started the shower and waited to the water was boiling hot.

She stood under the scorching water and lathered up. The crystal shower door fogged and Yuffie wiped her palm across the door. She almost died at what she saw. "What the hell are you doing in here!" She screamed.

Leon was using the toilet and he was either in a daze or he was ignoring her screams. "GET OUT!" She finally got the peeing boys attention. "What are you doing in my bathroom yuffie?"

She grabbed the closest towel, "this is not your house Squall!" "Oh, no wonder there was no marble floor," he zipped up his pants and washed his hands. He ran into the doorframe before leaving. 'That was odd and just wrong!'

………………………………………………

The smell of pancakes and bacon filled Leons nose and woke him from his peaceful slumber. Now he had to face the pain known as a hangover. But something just wasn't right. He stirred in the soft dark green covers and jolted from the bed.

It was all coming back to him, the ten drinking games, the party and the kiss. His vision slowly focused and he could see the magazines plastered on the walls and the dark green/silver guitar on the wall. "Where am I?"

He rubbed his aching forehead and pulled the sheets off him. "Where the hell are my clothes!" He peered down at his semi-naked body. On the edge of the bed was a white tee with note connected to it. His pants were thrown on the floor for god knows what. He tossed the shirt on and opened the note.

**_Dear squallie _**(Leon groaned)

Since you threw up all over your preppy polo, take this shirt. If I'm not home sneak out the back door. Avoid my father, no seriously. Avoid him!

…………………………….

"Yuffims, the hot cakes are ready," Godo scooped the pancakes out the hot pan onto a huge plate. Yuffie sat at the kitchen table with her father. She immediately started stacking pancakes and bacon on her plate.

"Hi dad, I'm going to Riku's," she said between bitefuls of bacon, "y-know, practice." Godo pulled at his mustache, "how is my son-in-law doing/" Orange juice sprayed across the table right into his indigo eyes. "You're not talking about Riku are you!"

"I'm definetatly not talking about that boy you brought home yesterday," Godo eyed his blushing daughter. "He was drunk! I couldn't just let him get ran over by a car or attacked by a crazy hobo!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Leon walked into the crowded kitchen. "Nope," Yuffie hopped from the table, "I was just leaving. But you can stay for a while." She winked. "Why would I stay if you're leaving," he glanced at her glaring father.

"Godo made all this breakfast and he needs someone to eat the rest," she chirped. Before Leon could ask the punk to stay she slipped out the door. He could have sworn she was smirking.

Godo growled and shifted Leon's attention to him, "so? What is your intentions?" Leon gulped and was seriously thinking about running out the door. Why didn't yuffie tell him about her large scary father.

"Intentions?" Leon frowned. "With my daughter," Godo roared, "did you think you could just come in my house and corrupt my daughter?" Leon muttered 'corrupt' to himself, he knew where this was going.

"Did you think you were getting some, is that it!" Godo stood from the table and stood over Leon. "No, that's not it!" "Then why were you in her room, on her bed," Godo glared at him.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!" Leon screamed, he stormed out the door. "My daughter, why…." Godo sniffled. The old man knew that boy was up to something.

……………………………………………

"Late! Late again!" riku encircled Yuffie dragging his guitar on the garages pavement. 'Good thing that's an old guitar,' Yuffie smirked, "as always." "Not funny Yuff, we have two days till the show. You need to learn the rest of your guitar solo."

"Well stop babbling and let's practice," she strapped on her guitar and nodded at sora. Sora started beating on his drums and yuffie started her solo. Riku plucked at his guitar but was focusing more on her solo. It was edgy and soothing but then she hit the high C and she started forgetting notes.

"Stop now!" Riku ordered, Yuffie and Sora immediately stopped playing. 'We sound horrible!" He unstrapped his guitar and threw it across the room. Sora frowned but Yuffie only piped up. "We'd sound better if we practiced more."

Riku let out mad laughter, "practice more! Instead of practicing you wanted to go to 'Sephiroth's party'!" "Not this again," she muttered, was it her or was Riku holding a grudge against Seph.

"This band is a mess with you in it,' he spat. A knife of iciness stabbed yuffies heart. "B-but, I'm the best you got," she tried to hide her pain. "Sure you are," he snorted. "Stop bickering," Sora wailed. Yuffie walked up so close to him the tip of their noses almost met.

"I am the best! I don't need you or the band," she hissed and her eyes burnt holes in his, "I QUIT!" "You can't quit! No other bands want you," Riku grabbed her shoulder and glared into her indigo eyes.

"Get your hand off me!" She pushed away his hands and grabbed her guitar case. "Yuff don't go," she heard Sora cry before she lifted the garage door and ran out. Riku went after her, "what's your problem!"

"My problem is you Riku," he pun on her heels and pushed him, "you're always on my case!" "That's because I don't want you to get hurt Yuffie!" riku gripped her shoulders, 'I love you!"

"You what! You can't!" She squeaked and gazed into his lustful eyes. Leon's eyes had been like that last night, when he kissed her. Riku pulled her face to his and savored the taste of her full cherry lips.

This was it, last night yuffie had got her first kiss but right now she was having her first real kiss. But this was all to weird with Riku kissing her. His tongue traced the bottom lip begging to be let in.

Riku had hooked up with so many girls (including MG ) and right in front of her. Why was he kissing her! She couldn't handle it anymore, she pulled away. One hand gently touched her lips and her other was held out telling him not to come any closer.

'Why did you do that?" Her voice cracked. "Because," he started but Yuffie wasn't listening. She ran. "YUFFIE!"

…………………………………………………

Leon had been walking back to Sephiroths house when yuffie ran by him. "Yuffie!" He chased after her and when he was close enough he grabbed the back of her shirt. 'Just the person I don't want to see,' she thought.

Tears poured from her indigo eyes and her mascara was running down her face, "not now Squall." "It's Leon," he corrected her, "and now is the perfect time."

Her fist flung up and hit him right in the eye. "I SAID NOWS NOT THE TIME!" Leons cobalt eyes glared down at her but softened. "I can tell you're upset but crying isn't going to help.' "What do you know Mr. Icecube," she wiped her eyes, "I don't need your help."

"What happened/" "That's none of your business," she snarled and started walking off. 'So much for helping,' he sighed. Before she was all the way down the street he yelled. "Thanks for the help last night!"

Yuffies slump body turned around and she nodded. 'I'm sorry about kissing you last night," he added before jogging away. She gasped, "he remembered that!'

………………………………………..

Seph. House- 

"I can't believe he ran off without me and his car," Rinoa frowned. "Squall's just like that," seifier was raiding Sephiroths fridge. "He's been so cold lately," she sat on the kitchen counter. Her palms smoothed out her long pink skirt and she blew a few strands of hair out her face.

"Why did you leave me for him?" Seifier stalked over to her and placed a hand on her round face. Rinoa pressed her palm against his hand, "I already told you.' "bullshit," he yanked her from the counter and to him. "I care about you more than that bastard does!"

"That's not what 'the bastard' thinks," Leon marched into the kitchen. "Does everyone always talk about me when I'm gone." Rinoas guilty face was his answer. "I just came for my damn keys,' he snatched them off the kitchen table and left.

He got into his car and cranked his rock music up, the very rock music rinoa hated so much. She could go running back into Seifiers arms, he didn't care. He didn't really need a girlfriend right now. 'I can't believe I kissed Yuffie,' he pictured her round face and soft ebony hair.

When he got home, the whole house was dark and cold. Ever since his mother had died Laguna was never there. Now that he thought about it, him and his older sister Ellone were never there. Nobody was ever home.

……………………………………..

Yuffie peeked into her fathers room and stepped in. she glanced around the tan room then peeked under his king sized bed. She pulled out a long black box and pulled off the lid. Pictures spewed all over the place.

Most of the pictures were of her but some were of her mother. 'Why did you have to go,' she asked the pictures. Her mother just smiled back at her. Her long ebony hair blew in the wind and her indigo eyes stared at her daughter.

'Godo's never home and I'm…' a crystal tear fell onto the photograph, 'I don't know what to do."

……………………………….

MG: so I was thinking about doing a small fic when I'm telling Rikus side of the story. So more for the Yuiku fans.

Riku; So vote for it!

MG: Blah Blah update!


	6. band vs band part 1

MG: Well, I'm back! I've been going through some stuff and haven't had enough time to update. But none of the other squffie writers are updating! I had to do something.

Leon: Well I personally liked my little break.

MG: Shut up! Oh yeah, **boldsinging**, _italicspast_.

Yuffie: So lets get started!

……………………………………………………

Yuffie drowned down her fifth latte and scribbled down lyrics on a random napkin. Selphie stared with sympathy at her friend from across the round table. "How's this, **"I'm rotten to my core you can't see me,'** Yuffie sang.

"You can't see me?' what are you a rapper?" Selphie leaned back in her chair and laughed. She thought Yuffie wasn't serious but she was. "This isn't funny! We have a day and a half to finish these lyrics, we don't have a drummer either. AND DID I MENTION WE DON'T HAVE A DRUMMER!"

"Maybe we should just let Riku win this one. I mean it's just a show at this crummy café," Selphie grinned. Yuffie scowled, "then I would have proven him right."

"Proven who right?" Nida dropped her apron on the table and collapsed in a chair next to Selphie. "Riku," Yuffie answered, "he thinks I won't have a band or a song for the show Wednesday."

"So what are you going to do?" Yuffie pulled her hair in frustration, "I don't know! I have half the song done and I need a drummer!" Nida chuckled and flipped her long brown hair, "a drummer you say?"

………………………………………………………….

It was Wednesday, the day of the big show at the Musica café. Riku and Sora where in the male dressing room applying the last of their eyeliner and eyeshadow. "I can't believe yuffie had the nerve to sign up," Riku tied a few chains on his wrist, "I heard Selphie was playing back up guitar for her. The traitor!"

"What about her drummer?" Sora knew there was no point in getting on stage if there was no drummer. "Don't worry about them needing replacements," Riku snorted, "we hardly found ours in time."

"Are you talking about me," Vincent walked in the door and threw his guitar case on the floor. "Yeah, you're the only guitar that's even close to yuffie." Riku sighed and buttoned on the sides of his black shirt. An indigo tie with 'Broken hearts', the bands name dangled from his neck and he put in his six earrings.

Sora put on his checkered black and indigo shirt with 'broken hearts' written on the back. And he had on black shorts with chains swinging all over the place. Vincent just threw on a random black shirt and leather pants.

"We look perfect! I bet yuffie's just wearing her usual hobo clothes," riku laughed and he was the only one laughing. "Actually, I just saw Yuffie," Vincent picked at his black fingernails, "she looked hot. Her band's about to go on."

"What! She showed up!" Riku dragged Sora out of the dressing room and they sped down the dim hallway leading to the back of the stage. Many people rushed past them and by the curtains was Yuffie.

Her ebony locks were crinkled and her eyelids were covered with black eyeshadow. She had on a tight leather navy halter-top that was tied in the front by leather strings. And she had a long black skirt that flowed by her knees. The skirt had black and navy ruffles at the end.

Yuffie was pulling up her fishnet stockings when she spotted Riku. She pulled on her combat boots and smirked at him. 'She looks so damn sexy,' Riku licked his chapped lips. "Silver devil," selphie chirped in his ear and made him jump five feet in the air.

"Selphie don't do that!" "Opps," she smiled as if apologizing. 'She's unusually cute today," Riku thought. Selphie had a navy t-shirt on that had 'queen of hearts' written in white on it. She also had a mini skirt on with black stockings and navy chucks.

"Whatcha doing back here, Silver devil?" Riku grinned and talked loud enough for Yuffie to hear. "I wanted to wish you two luck. Since you two don't have a drummer and all." Yuffie walked over to him, "who said we didn't have a drummer, she's right over there!"

The drummer was facing the other way but Riku wasn't hating it. She had a leather navy tube top on and leather black shorts with fishnets. And her long thick brown hair was wavy and fell past her shoulders. The drummer turned around and snickered the wide eyed boy, "hi Riku."

"Nida Skye! You play drums?" Nida giggled. 'Only since I was four." "QUEEN OF HEARTS, ON IN 5," the show manger yelled. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of Yuffies stomach and she grinned nervously. "That's us."

Selphie clutched her stomach and laughed hysterically. "I'm so nervous!" She strapped her guitar on. Nida on the other hand was tapping her drumsticks together calmly. Riku and Sora felt butterflies in their stomachs too.

Yuffie peeked out the curtain into the large full café. Her eyes scanned the crowd for a certain brunette who promised to be there. "Time to go on," Selphie chirped. Nida placed her hand on Yuffies trembling shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's go out there and try our best."

They walked onto the dim stage and stood in their places waiting for the announcer. Yuffie hugged her green and silver guitar and muttered a quick prayer. "NOW STARTING OUR PROGARM TONIGHT, THE QUEEN OF HEARTS!"

That was the signal to start. Nida and Selphie started the instrumental intro and Yuffie peered into the crowd. The blinding colored lights shined on her. She opened her mouth and a strong edgy song came out.

……………………………………….

"**I'm not barbie doll, I'm not your baby girl. **

**I've done ugly things I have made mistakes.**

**And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines……"**

…………………………………………..

_Yuffie laid her head on her school desk and glared at Riku from across the class. He was currently caressing Namines cheek. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to kiss her. What did he think he was, some kind of player._

_'I'm his friend for crist sake," she frowned, 'or I was his friend.' She watched as Riku slipped his hand into namines shirt. "Hey Yuff," Vincent sat besides her blocking her view. "I heard you signed up for the band vs band show."_

_Riku must have over heard because he walked over to them. "You shouldn't have bothered. Band vs band is for real bands only." Red flooded her face and she clenched her hands together so hard her knuckles turned white._

_"Shut up and go back over there! I'm sure you were having more fun slipping your hands up Namines shirt!" the whole class went quiet and she stood up and ran out the class_.

…………………………………………………..

"**I am rotten to my core if they're to believe.**

**So what if I'm a baby bird hanging on your every word?**

**No one ever smells the roses that rides up out of mud….."**

…………………………………………………..

_Yuffie still felt bad for calling Riku out yesterday. She was skipping that class right now and was sitting on a crate behind the school. Her guitar lay on her lap and her fingertips gently stroked the strings._

_She imagined Riku kissing her and his hand running through her choppy ebony hair. 'Forget it,' she pushed the kiss out of her mind. "He was confused that's it…" she leapt off the crate and stretched. _

_"Confused about what?" yuffie jumped 5 inches in the air and spun on her heels. "Riku? Why aren't you in class?" "Why aren't you in class?" he backfired and sat on a crate. She looked at her feet and sighed. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer he told her why._

_"I'm not going to class because you embarrassed me infront of the whole class, and why you're not in class is because you acted like a bitch infront of the whole class." "Yeah, you got me all figured out Riku,' she rolled her eyes. _

_"What's your problem yuffie? You've been acting cold towards me and kissing up to those preppy boys." "I don't have a problem Riku, you do! You can't stand the thought of me finding a boyfriend, yet alone a prep." Rikus eyes flashed, "I don't want you to get hurt.'_

_"No, you just want me to be with you," Yuffie stomped over to him and got all in his face. "SO!" he blushed. She never thought he admit to it and before she knew it their lips were locked._

……………………………………………

"**Why do you love me, why do you love me, why do you love me**

**It's driving me crazy! **

**I get back up and I do it again**

**I get back up and I do it again!"**

………………………………………………..

Yuffies fingers plucked at the guitars strings and her head bobbed. Selphie and her sang the beautifully and it put the whole café in a trance. Yuffies eyes peered through the crowd and fell on the very set of azure eyes she was looking for….

……………………………………………………………

"**You're no baby boy.**

**Why you acting so surprised?**

**You're sick of all the rules.**

**Well I'm sick of all the lies.**

**Now I've held back a wealth of shit I think I'm gonna choke.**

**I'm standing in the shadow with a word stuck in my throat….."**

…………………………………………

_School had just got out and Leon was sitting in his car waiting for Rinoa to prance out the building at anytime. Greenday was on the radio and he leaned back in his chair, bobbing his head to the beat._

_A small tap on his window startled him. Sephiroths face was against the tinted window. "What the hell," Leon rolled down his window. "Leonhart, I heard that you've been talking to Yuffie." "And if I have?" Leon tried to sound bored. "That's my piece of ass! You can have the sloppy seconds," Sephiroths eyes narrowed, "I don't want to see you talking to her ever again."_

_Leon wanted to tell him, 'who do you think you are!' but he just frowned. "I'm not interested in Yuffie or your cruel prank….." He cut off when he saw the punk walking over there. _

"_Hey Leon!" She chirped, she had a big grin on plastered on her face. She nearly pushed Sephiroth out of her way. 'Busted,' Leon frowned even more. "Leon, my band is performing at this thing. And I want you to come," she handed him a purple flyer. She smiled wider and ran off, not even acknowledging Sephiroth._

_Leon glanced at the flyer and then at Sephiroth. "Damn you leonhart," he snatched away the flyer and tore it up. "Stay away from her!" _

"_Squall," Rinoa sang and got in the car, 'is there something wrong?" she noticed the boys were having a glaring match. "Nothing at all," Leon muttered and rolled up his window._

………………………………………….

**"Does it really come as a surprise when I tell you I don't feel good?**

**That nothing ever came from nothing,**

**Man ain't that the truth…."**

………………………………………………..

Yuffies smile widened and her hips swayed harder to the music. He was there and that was enough to make her hype. Nida noticed how giddy Yuffie was and grinned. Leon had to be in the crowd.

Leon sat at the bar and stared at Yuffie. She looked way different from the punish tomboy he usually saw. He could even see a sparkle in her indigo eyes. 'Oh my god, he's here,' she grinned. 'But he's not alone.'

Her lips drooped into a frown. Rinoa sat at the bar and leaned on his back. Her eyes stared right into yuffies. 'I should of known,' Yuffie struggled to keep singing despite the lump in her throat.

………………………………………….

"**Why do you love me **

**Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy!**

**Why do you love me?**

**Why do you love me it's driving me crazy!**

……………………………………………….

"Damn, their actually doing good," riku growled. Sora threw a drumstick at his friend, "okay Riku, stop acting like an asshole! I'm tired of it, I just want things to go back to how they used to be."

"So you want me to let Seph have his way with Yuffie," he whispered so Vincent couldn't hear. "No, just let her figure out what Seph is planning," Sora ran his fingers through his gelled hair, "it's not like you never used girls before."

………………………………………………….

**I think you're sleeping with a friend of mine**

**I have no proof but I think that I'm right.**

**You still got the most beautiful face**

**It just makes me sick most of the time….."**

…………………………………………

_Riku allowed Namine to push him on her bed and saddle his waist. He was drowned in kisses and he let her tear off his shirt. Each time she kissed him, he imagined it was Yuffie. "Tell me you want me," Namine yanked off her tank top._

_Each time she caressed him, he imagined it was Yuffie. It was like Namine wasn't even there. "Yuffie," he moaned. Namine was use to him calling her that name. She kind of felt sorry for him. His eyes glazed over and he felt depressed. _

_Namine buried her face in the nape of his neck. At first Riku was thinking of her as Yuffie but when she sat back up a familiar waiter was on top of him. Nida smiled and her hand traced down his abs to his belt. "Nida," he moaned._

"_What!" namine got off his waist and jumped from the bed, "what the hell did you just say!" Riku realized his mistake, "I uh…." Namine pulled her shirt over her head, "have you been fucking my friend!" His head started throbbing, "no!" I don't know what I was thinking about!"_

"_I'm tired of all of this Riku, I've allowed you to call me Yuffie. But when you call me my best friends name, that's the final straw!" namines room door opened and nida pranced in holding snacks and cds. _

"_Namine are ya ready…." She trailed off and looked from the half naked Riku to the screaming Namine. "I think I'll be leaving…" she took a slow step backwards. "Nida Skye, stay right where you are!" Riku groaned and glanced at Nida. Her full lips were parted and she was giving him the what-have-you-gotten-me-into-look._

"_Have you and Riku been doing things behind my back!" nidas eyebrow rose and she busted out laughing. "What the hell is so funny!" She picked up a random object, which happened to be her shoe, and threw it._

_Nida dodged the shoe but stuff kept coming. Riku and nida ran down the stairs struggling to keep from getting hit with things. "The front door," they ran out the house slamming the door behind them._

"_Can't you keep yourself out of trouble," she slid down the door. Both of them were completely out of breath. Riku slid down the door beside her, his chest glistened with sweat, "nope." _

_She frowned and brought her knees up. Her head rested on knees and she stared at him. "How did she find out about us?"_

………………………………………

**why do you love me **

**why do you love me!"**

……………………………………………………

With the last pluck of her guitar the song was over. Sweat ran down her forehead and the cheers overwhelmed her. Nida and Selphie got beside her and put their arms around her shoulders.

A high pitch whistle caught her attention and she blushed at Leon. She had pulled it off, from the band to the song, but mostly the song. The song represented the crap they and others went through…….

…………………………………….

MG: I'm so happy that I'm updating. I hope I get a lot of reviews or I won't write anymore.

Riku: she's just joking.

MG: The song Yuffie was singing was 'why do you love me?' by garbage.

Riku: the faster you review the faster you get an update!


	7. band vs band part 2

MG: This chapter is dedicated to Riku! (fangirls cheering)

Riku: It's about time I had a chapter, allllll about meeeee!(flips hair)

MG: Yeah-yeah, don't flatter yourself.

Riku: On with my chapter!

……………………………………………….

Riku stared out into the open crowd. His silver guitar hung limply in his hands and his fingers stroked the guitar. "This song is dedicated to the one special girl in my life," he whispered into the mic. Then his eyes met theirs and he started to sing.

………………………………………………….

"**Had a bad day don't talk to me, gonna ride this out.**

**My little black heart breaks a part with your big mouth…."**

…………………………………………………….

_(when Riku first met Yuffie)_

_It was their first year in middle school, Traverse Middle. He was already a punk and she was more of a tomboy. In fact, he thought she was a boy. At the beginning of class everyone was instructed to get partners but she just stayed in her same spot by the window, staring out._

_Riku was already an outcast, to the boys. But he was more of a god, to the girls. "Riku be my partner!" The horny preteens screamed. 'Why do I have to be so hot,' he frowned. "He's my partner!" He pointed to the now glaring Yuffie. The girls groaned and glared at Yuffie._

_"Hi, I'm Riku," he sat beside yuffie. "I'm Yuffie." Riku laughed, "that's a funny name for a guy." Yuffie sighed, "I'm not a guy!" Riku clamped his mouth together and blushed, "what?"_

_Now that he had a good look at her, she had too many girly features to be a boy. He thought of Sora and his girlish features, but at least he smelt like a boy._

_She had a round face, with wide slightly slanted indigo eyes. Eyes that make you want to protect that person, puppy dog eyes. And her full cherry lips were so tempting. Her ebony hair was pulled into a short ponytail and a few strands dangled in her face._

_If she weren't wearing that gigantic t-shirt and boy shorts maybe she'd look like a girl. "What are you snickering at?" She growled. He realized that she felt insulted. "You're such a jerk!" The girl ran to the back of the class and laid her head down._

_'Note to self: keep mouth shut,' he frowned and was so mad at himself._

……………………………………

_(2nd year_ _in highschool)_

_Their fist kept hitting his body and he fell roughly on the hard cement. "Mess with us again, and we'll smash your pretty boy face in." Sephiroth grabbed his silver hair and pulled Riku behind a dumpster. Seifier and the other preps snickered. Squall was leaning against a wall, a glint of pity was in his eyes._

_"fuck off," Riku spat in his face. "Why you," Sephiroth rose his fist but Squall grabbed it. "What are you doing?" Sephiroth growled. Squalls eyes were on fire, "leave him alone." Riku stared up at Squall, what the hell was this prep thinking!_

_"Fine," Sephiroth yanked back his fist, "I think you owe Leonhart one, punk." The preps followed behind Sephiroth but Squall remained with the battered boy. "What were you doing out here?"_

_Riku pressed his head against the cold wall, "I was tired." "Riku are you okay?" Yuffie ran out of no where and knelt beside him. She glared up at Squall, "did you do this Leonhart?"_

_Squall ran his hand through his short honey brown hair, "no." "you damn preps always have to pick a fight," she was about to stand but Riku grabbed her arm. "Take me home Yuff," he licked some blood off his upper lip. "What?"_

_"Take me home!" He yelled. She nodded and helped him up. He shifted some of his weight on her and they wobbled away from Squall._

_She looked at his face, his eyes were cold and blank. "It's okay." "Okay for what?" She stopped walking and touched his face, "to cry." "I gave up on crying along time ago."_

"_You've been so depressed lately," her hands grazed his cheek. "I know," he fell against her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and blushed, if this comforted him.. She hugged him back._

…………………………………………………….

"**And I'm sick of my sickness. **

**Don't touch me, you'll get this.**

**I'm useless lazy perverted and you hate me…."**

…………………………………………………..

Yuffie listened to his lyrics. She had been acting like he was a lazy perverted guy but he wasn't. She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, her performance had wiped her out. "You're yuffie right?" Rinoa and Leon had their arms around each other. She couldn't believe he had the nerve, "yeah."

"Great show, I'm glad Squall made me come, "Rinoa babbled on. But Yuffie wasn't listening, "he made you come?" her face twisted and she felt hurt and pissed.

"I asked him to come alone," she said coldly. Rinoa paused and her eyebrows fell. "I have to go," she pushed through the crowd. She sat at a round table nida and Selphie were at. She gazed up at the stage…………

…………………………………………..

"**You can't save me**

**You can't change me.**

**Well I'm waiting for my wake up call,**

**And everything, everything's my fault….."**

………………………………………

_Riku and his father sat in the hospital waiting room. His father, Mario was a successful lawyer. He didn't understand his sons mood swings and why Riku distanced himself from everyone. "Riku, the doctor will see you now," a plump nurse with curly hair and dimples handed Mario a clipboard with all sorts of documents on it._

_"Come with me deary." He glanced at his father, who was pushing his glasses up. Mario pushed back his short pale silver hair, "go on."_

_Riku followed the nurse into a small cramp doctors office. "The doctor will be with you shortly," she closed the door. He rubbed his sweaty palms together and sat on the bed with a sheet of thin white paper. The door opened and a young female doctor with blond hair walked in._

_"How are you today Riku?" "Fine, until I was forced to come here." "Well Riku, your father has told me you have been showing symptoms of depression. Is that right?" "I don't know." "Have you been feeling down lately? About anything?" He knew that question was coming up. "My mother."_

_The doctor pulled out a small notepad and started jotting down notes, "what about your mother?" riku glared at the wall ,"she cheated on my dad and left us." "How did this make you feel?" Riku rolled his eyes, "pissed.' What kind of question was that!_

_"How about school? Do you have any friends? And I mean, true friends." "I have two." The doctor wrote that down, "what about them, how do they make you feel?" What the fuck was this, Doctor Phil? "Sora's been my friend since we were in diapers. And yuffie…"_

_"This Yuffie-girl, how does she make you feel?" Riku shallowed his adams apple. "I like her, but she doesn't know." "hmmmmm, well this all melts downs to your depression Riku, "the doctor ripped a prescription off her clipboard, "take this pill once a day, and no more. You understand?" _

_He said yes but he really didn't._

………………………………………

"**Went to the doctor and I asked her to make this stop.**

**Got medication, a new addiction,**

**Fucken thanks a lot……"**

……………………………………

_Riku scrambled through his medication cabinets looking for his anti-depressants. He needed them. He already took three today but he needs another! 'Where are they!'" He screamed in frustration and went down stair to the den._

_Sora was there watching TV and his hands where trembling bad. "Sora, I don't know where my damn pills are!" sweat ran down his pale face. _

_Sora tensed up and glanced at him. "You don't know where they are, do you?" riku stomped over to the nervous boy, "DO YOU!"_

_"Riku I told your father. You're taking overdoses and you're gonna kill yourself!" sora blurted. Riku couldn't believe his ears. He tackled sora off the sofa and started choking him. "TELL ME WHERE THE PILLS ARE!" sora grabbed at his face and shirt and started kicking him. _

_"RIKU UNHAND HIM!" Riku peered up at his father and let go of Soras neck. Tears ran down Soras face and he pushed Riku off him. "This has gone far enough Riku!" His father bellowed, he held the anti-depressants out. He threw the bottle to Riku._

_Riku popped the top off and peered into the empty bottle. "Where are they!" "Down the sink," Mario removed his glasses, "son, you have a problem and you're going to rehab."_

……………………………………

_(summer rehab clinic)_

_Even though Riku almost killed Sora, he went with him to the clinic. "Thank god Yuffie won't see me like this," he took a seat in a cold metal chair. Many drug addicts surrounded the two boys. One at a time one person stand and tell their story._

_"Hi, I'm Earl." "Hi earl," everyone greeted him. "I'm an alcoholic, I beat my own mother, became a cutter, robbed a store……." This mans list went on and on. Finally it was Rikus turn. Sora nudged him. "Hi, I'm riku." "Hi Riku." _

_"I'm addicted to anti-depressants. I hurt my dads heart, almost killed my friend. And I never could tell the girl I liked that I liked her. Instead I ignored her, hooked up with millions of girls. I hurt my friends, family, everyone I come in contact with._

………………………………………………

"**Had I relapse, I'm outta rehab.**

**It ruined everything. So point your finger **

**At the singer, he's in the pharmacy…"**

………………………………………………

Sweat dripped down Rikus forehead, he told her. He finally sung to her about what he never told her. Yuffie stared wide-eyed at her friend. 'Rehab?"

……………………………….

"**You can't save me, you can't change me.**

**Well I'm waiting for my wake up call and everything, **

**Everything's my fault…" **

………………………………

_After rehab he just couldn't stop. He lifted his pillow and shoved several different pills in his mouth. He choked them down and looked at the alarm clock. It was 2 am in the morning._

…………………………………..

"**And I'm a death threat, haven't slept yet.**

**Baby wide awake at dawn…….."**

………………………………….

_He pushed Namine into his bed and yanked her shirt over her head. She clawed at his bare back. "Say it!" he yelled and unbuttoned her pants. "oh Riku you're…"_

_He had other girls say the same words she whispered, "you're such a bad boy!"_

……………………………………

"**Helmet bad boy, tell the tabloids **

**That eveythings my fault!"**

……………………………………….

_Riku ran through the woods, it was drizzling and he was soaked to the bone. Tears ran down his cheeks and he fell over a log. Burying his face into the mud, his silver hair turned soggy and the tips were brown._

_And without moving from the cold ground he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a white pill. He popped the pill into his mouth and shallows slowly. 'Make the pain go away.' His eyes glazed over and he stared up into the raining clouds._

…………………………………….

"**Whoa whoa, write it, write it!**

**Whoa whoa, everything's my fault."**

…………………………….

_He woke up in a cold hospital bed with needles stuck into both his veins and he had a clear tube jammed into his mouth down his throat. His lazy eyes shot open and he jerked up from the bed._

_He tore at the needles and with both hands, pulled the tube from his throat. Tears of pain ran down from his blurry eyes and he noticed he wasn't alone._

_Sora was sitting in a chair across from the bed. He had a soggy mud covered sweater on and his hair was soaked. "Sora! Where the hell am I?"_

_Soras tear brimmed eyes glared at him, "after all the help I gave you. All the rehab, you still did it!" Riku grabbed at his hair and groaned. He couldn't remember anything. "wha-what did I do?"_

_"You popped pills riku!" sora yelled and shot from his chair, "you almost killed yourself!" "I-I what?" His head started to spin and the machine that was hooked up to his heart started beeping faster._

_Nurses busted into the room and surrounded him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Riku screamed. The nurses pinned him to the bed. One nurse jabbed a long needle into his arm. "AHHHHHHHH!" He felt the hot liquid go into his vein and he fainted._

……………………………………….

"**I went to heaven but couldn't get in for what I had done.**

**I said forsake me, you said you're crazy**

**You were too much fun…."**

………………………………………….

Sweat poured down his face and his song was almost over. His stomach was on fire and his palms were cold and sweaty. Sora stared at his wobbling friend. Riku was singing the last verse when he stumbled forward, right off the stage….

……………………………

"**you can't save me, you can't blame me.**

**Well I'm waiting here to take the fall, everythings my fault…."**

……………………………………….

MG: the song I used was called 'you can't save me' by unwritten law. I love the video.

Riku: why does something bad always have to happened to me!

MG: Because we love you. And we want you to stay away from the pills.

Riku: (skocked look) I'm not a pill popper!

MG: pwease review!


	8. Sorry

I'm sorry I haven't been writing my stories. (feel free to join my angry mob) But my internet is still down. I'll try to update my stories from school but I don't know if I'll have enough time.

Sorry manga gaka z


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah it's been a long time since I've updated. And it's going to take me a while because I'm updating from school. So bare with me.

……………………………………………………

Yuffie placed one hand on the clear glass window that separated her from Riku. He looked like his was on the brink of death in that hospital bed. Tears ran down her cheeks and her other hand reached for soras. 'I can't believe he did this again," Sora cried.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" her hands grabbed her hair and she tugged it. This was all too much for her now. She ran down the empty hospital halls pass the waiting room.

'Yuffie!" Nida and Selphie yelled. They hopped out of their chairs. 'Let her go," Sora mumbled, "she needs to be alone.

……………………………………..

She ran up the sidewalk, running through any people that got in her way. Her dark makeup ran down her cheeks and she stumbled. She looked up and realized that she had ran to their favorite playground. Rikus favorite spot.

She glanced around the dark park and hugged herself. Sitting on a swing she began to cry aloud. If he dies she'll never get to tell him how she feels….

"Yuffie.' She looked up at Leon. He was out of breath and sweat formed on his forehead. She jumped up and nearly tackled him. Her arms were around his neck and she attacks his lips.

He kissed her back, and then he remembered he had a girlfriend. He pulled back but still held her. "I followed you from the hospital.' She rested her head against his chest and she cried against it.

"he could die, and…' she sobbed. "He won't die, he's a fighter,' Leon stroked her hair. "He thought I hated him, and I never listened to him!" She broke out of Leons arms. "He liked me and I ignored his feelings!"

"Yuff, calm down," Leon gently touched her arm. But she pulled away. "And what if he was right about you, preps!" Leon glanced away, he couldn't lie. He had to protect yuffie, for Riku.

"I told you to listen to him,' Leon said as cold as he could, "this was all a bet." Yuffie wiped her red nose, "what?"

"You should've just stayed away from us," Leon glared at her, "we were just trying to get in your pants!" He wondered if yuffie would believe his lie, 'even you?" She squeaked. "Yes"

"You!" She slapped him, "I should have listened to Riku. I trusted you, you bastard!" She backed away from him, "I even forgot you had a girlfriend! How could I kiss you!"

No more tears fell down her cheeks, "I hate you!" he watched her run but he didn't follow. 'This is for the best. Sephiroth can't hurt her now,' he frowned. He knew she hated him but it was for her best interest.

……………………………………………..

Sora sat in the hospital waiting room with Selphie and nida. He drunk his fifth coffee and he was still waiting for his girlfriend to show up. Dark circles marked his eyes and his hands were trembling.

Nida's eyes were red from crying. Her hair hung wildly in her face. Selphie's face was just blank. A doctor walked into the waiting room. He walked over to them and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

They all held hands and Sora's heart beat fastened. "He's in stable condition, but he won't be able to have any visitors today. He's lucky to be alive."

They ignored his last comment and sighed. "He's okay," Sora smiled. Just then his girlfriend busted into the waiting room. Following right behind her was Cloud.

"sora!" kairi threw her arms around him and her small body pushed against her. Her lips pecked his and he tried to push her away. I mean, his brother was there. "cloud," he whispered in her ear. "He already knows," she said.

Sora let her go and stared at cloud. Cloud sighed and his hand fell on Soras head. He ruffled soras hair, 'I'm sorry I was such a jerk." Sora grabbed his brothers hand and shook it, 'apology excepted, my preppy bro!"

"About that,' Cloud reached in his pocket and pulled out a black and white checkered wrist band. He slid it on his wrist. 'okay, that's a start. Now lose the preppy cargo pants and polo."

………………………………………………………

BRINGGGGG! School had finally got out and Yuffie pushed through the crowded hallways. Leon walked past her and his arm lightly brushed against hers. She didn't look up but hurried by.

She choked back tears and pushed through the schools double doors. Her head was hung low and she clutched her books to her chest. She already dreaded the fact that she had to go by the parking lot.

She knew that he was waiting for her. The very thought of him made her blood boil. There he was leaning on his ugly yellow Hummer talking to Seifier. Yuffie tried to sneak by with a crowd of people but she stood out to much.

"yuffie," he ran up on her, "why are you giving me the cold shoulder. She fought the urge of kneeing him in the balls. "I had a lot on my mind lately,' she murmured. She tried walking away but he had wrapped his arm around her.

"We could talk about it," he offered. Yuffie's face went from a neutral expression to glaring. "How bout you just leave me alone!" Sephiroth looked shocked. "squall told me about your sick perverted plans! I should of listened to Riku!" She shoved him and ran.

Sephiroth watched her run off, "shit, What the fuck did Leonhart say!"

………………………………………………………

Riku sat in a dim lit room. There was nothing there but him. he was wearing an hospital gown that was clinging onto him. It was like he was in confinement. "Riku," a small voice said.

He leapt from his chair and spun around knocking the chair down. Yuffie stood in front of him, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked like a nervous wreck.

There was a bruise on her left cheek and her shirt was ripped at the collar. And he noticed that her lips were also bruised and she was missing a shoe. "What the hell-" he started.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you," she whispered, "about the preps." Riku grabbed her shoulders and peered into her blank eyes, "What the hell happened to you?"

Yuffie looked away and tried to escape his grasp. He felt enraged, how could he let this happen. "This is all my fault," he mumbled. "NO! It's my fault! I wouldn't listen to you." She screamed.

"STOP IT! DON'T BLAME YOURSELF, I WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOU…..because…" he peered into her indigo eyes, "I love you."

………………………………………….

Rikus eyes shot open and he jerked his head up from the hospital bed. His face slammed right into Yuffies, who was over his bed. Their lips made little contact before she yanked back.

"Owww," yuffie rubbed her forehead, "you were talking to yourself." Riku looked around the hospital room and sighed. "How long have I been here?" "Three weeks," Yuffie sat in a chair across from his bed.

"Three weeks…'he repeated. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yuffie sat in a chair across from his bed. It was silent, Riku shifted on his other side facing the other wall. "Well?" Yuffie rose from her chair.

"You didn't need to know about it," he growled. She cried out in frustration, why was he being so stupid? Before he knew it yuffie was leaning over his bed again. She turned him back on his back and pinned him there.

"I didn't need to know!" she screamed. "What was I suppose to say Yuffie! I was a pill popper, I thought you would stop talking to me! I thought you would think I was crazy!"

"I wouldn't…I don't know," her head fell on his chest," what if you had died? Would you still not want me to know?" "I don't know," he placed one hand on her hand. She looked up and her eyes met his.

Lifting her head so that it was right over his she peered into his eyes. Riku placed his hand on her cheek and his head rose. His lips and hers met. Something about this felt wrong. (a/n: it felt wrong because they know Riku is my property!" but then again something felt so right.

…………………………………………..

Leon was in his father's study when he heard the doorbell ring. He assumed it was just Rinoa and continued reading his book. But then Sephiroth busted into the study and yanked Leon from his chair. "What are y-" Leon started

His eyes met with Sephiroths cold cerulean eyes. "YOU TOLD HER!YOU TOLD HER YOU------!" Leon had never seen him so fired up. Leon yanked Sephiroths hand from his shirt. "Leave her alone Seph. I should have told you along time ago that this prank is sick and perverted.

Sephiroth stared at Leon for a few minutes, " oh my god. **You love her?**" Before Leon could deny it Sephiroth ran out the study closing the doors behind him. He heard a small click and growled. The study locked from the outside.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!I'M WARNING YOU!" He could hear Sephiroth laughing at his feeble threat. "Your concern for Yuffie only makes me want her more her more!" Sephiroth s evil laugh started to fade away. Leon knew what Sephiroth was planning.

……………………………………………

Yuffie laid out on her bed cramming cheettos in her mouth. There was no one to talk to and she was bored and depressed. 'Leon, Leon was in on it too,' she thought and shifted on her side. DING DONG!

'Who could that be?' She slowly got off her bed and exited her room. Slowly descending down the stairs she finally reached the door. "Who is it?" no one answered. "Damn kids playing with the doorbells!" She cracked the door open and immediately tried to close it.

But Sephiroth had placed his hand between the door and yanked it open.

……………………………..

"LET ME OUT! Leon threw his body against the study's hard oak doors. 'YUFFIE!' he rammed against the door again with all his strength.

……………………………….

Sephiroth was making himself comfortable on the sofa while Yuffie still stood at the door. Her face was beet red and she wanted to tear him apart. "Are you going to close the door?" sephiroth asked.

"What are you doing here?" She closed the door but stayed where she was. "I know Leon told you some harsh things. But they're not true…" "Oh shut the fuck up! I'm not believing anymore of your lies! Am I suppose to believe that Squall is lying?"

"He was lying before," he rose from the sofa and slowly trudged to her. "Stay away from me! You're just a pervert, I hate…" Before she could finish her sentence Sephiroth grabbed her shoulders and threw heron the sofa. She landed face down.

"SHUT UP BITCH! YOU WERE JUST A BET YOU'RE RIGHT! Why else would I mess with a dirty little punk!" He grabbed her right shoulder and flipped her over.

"I wanted to get back at Riku. But now Leon ruined it," Sephiroth grabbed the collar of her shirt, "And do you want to know why?" Yuffie could hear the ripping of her shirt but she didn't move. How he was looking at her, it was so frightening. She had never been so scared, she was petrified.

"That son of a bitch loves you," Sephiroth's hand trailed down her stomach down to her pants button. "You should be happy most girls want me to touch them." It finally hit Yuffie, he was going to rape her.

Her fist hit him square in the jaw and she managed to get from under him. "Where do you think you're going!" He grabbed the back of her shirt but only succeeded in ripping it off her.

She stumbled upstairs with him right behind her. "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" He latched onto her from behind and they fell to the floor. Sephiroth undid the clasp of her bra. And Yuffies screams were muffled by the carpet.

Just as Sephiroth was about to pull at her pants a lamp came down on his head. His limp body fell on top of hers but then it was thrown off her. She was too scared to see what actually happened.

"Yuffie….."

……………………………………..

MG: I wonder who the mystery hero is?

Yuffie: Like we don't know…

MG: Today's my b-day! Yay I'm going to get final fantasy advent children! I was suppose to get KH2 but my PS2 is broken. I have to get a new one. : P

Seph: Why am I always the bad guy….

MG: I dunno? But I'm glad I have finally updated! I mean, where is all of the Squffie! Review and I'll try to update faster! Plus you get nude pics of Leon!

Leon: (tackles MG) Give me those!

MG: (rubbing bump on head) did any one get the KH comic books? I love them!


	10. Chapter 10

MG: Whoa, I'm updating again….

Angry mob: Yay!

MG: There will be about 2 more chapters. Or 3.

Angry mob: NOOOO! ( attacks MG)

………………………………………..

_something just isn't right_

_I can feel it inside._

_The truth isn't far behind me_

_You can't deny._

_When I turn the lights out._

_When I close my eyes._

_Reality overcomes me_

_I'm living a lie…_

………………………………………..

Yuffie was sitting on a huge cream bed in an expensive looking guest room. Her knees were brought up to her chin and she was hugging her legs. She was dressed in her pjs with her hair pulled into a small ponytail.

There was a small knock at the door, which scared her at first. Rushing to the door she latched herself onto the young man who entered the room. "It's okay, I'm home now."

Leon ruffled her hair and hugged Yuffie back. "I hate being alone."

"I have to go to school Yuff. And you should go to school too."

"I don't want to," she buried her head in his chest.

"You've been at my house for three days…hiding isn't going to help Yuff. I told you I'd protect you!" "I….I can't"

…………………………………………

Yuffie felt Sephiroths body fall heavily on her back and roll beside of her. "oh god," she sobbed and slowly got up. Her trembling hands held her undone bra on and there was a rip on the knee of her pants.

"Yuffie," Leon didn't make a move, he thought that she would run from him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I came to help you, I knew he'd stoop this low."

Tears started to flow and he watched her breakdown. "oh Squall, I'm-I'm so scared!" "Yuffie please, please don't cry," he didn't handle crying girls that well, "I'll protect you…."

……………………………………..

_when I'm alone I_

_feel so much better._

_But when I'm around you_

_I don't feel…_

………………………………

"oh I get it now, you're trying to kick me out," Yuffie started gathering her things. "I can tell when I'm not want Squall!" Leon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose," That's not what I meant."

Yuffie exited the room and ran down the stairs, "I wanted to stay with you because you protected me. But now you're getting tried of me huh!" Yuffie continued screaming.

"Yuff, it's not like that…" Yuffie started crying again and she tried choking them back. "Ill never bother you again, okay!" she slammed the front door behind her.

………………………………………..

(Soras house)

Yuffie and Sora were lodging in the living room playing a video game. "hey Yuffie why haven't you been coming to school?" Yuffie paused the game and glanced around. "Sora you're one of my best friends right?"

Sora nodded. "And you promise you won't say anything right? I'm serious Sora, you can't tell Riku!" Soras eyes widened and he threw his controller down, "what is it?"

She hesitated at first, trying to find the right words, "Sephiroth…he tried to rape me." She didn't want to see Soras expression so she glared at her hands.

"What…"

"But he didn't. Sora, Leon saved me."

"But…."

"You can't tell Riku!"

"When…"

"Riku will go crazy and he's sick already…"

"how…"

"I've never been so scared."

Yuffie felt hot tears run down her cheeks and she tried to remain calm. "He ripped my clothes….his cold hands ran up my body," she shuttered and hugged herself. "Yuffie…" Soras face was pale, "I won't tell."

"I was staying with Leon. But I think he doesn't want me around." She sighed, "but I feel better with him but sometimes it doesn't fell right.

"I understand, that's how I feel with Kairi," Sora smiled and wrapped his arm Yuffie. "But we're so different, it's beyond the punk/prep thing. But I can't help but feel a sexual attraction." She frowned.

"Sexual huh?" Sora grinned and put Yuffie in a headlock. "Gyahh…let go," she blushed. "You two use to fight so much. Now you guys are in love." Yuffie finally got free and punched Soras arm, "love…."

…………………………………………

Together doesn't feel right at all 

_Together, together we built our wall_

_Together holding hands we'll fall,_

_Hands we'll fall_

…………………………..

'I miss her, and it's only been one day since she's been gone,' Leon rummaged through his refrigerator. "damn, Laguna didn't get any food." 'maybe we'd have food if Yuffie didn't eat it all," he thought to himself.

He remembered how she was hanging out in his living room watching her cartoons with snacks surrounding her. 'I wonder how's she able to stay so lean,' Leon couldn't find anything that looked appetizing to eat. 'she doesn't have a roll of fat on her.'

DING DONG! Leon ruffled his hair. When he reached the door he turned the doorknob and prayed it was Yuffie.

-jack pot- Yuffie stood on the doorstep staring at her feet, "hi…" "You look different Yuff," he moved to the side letting her in. She wore a tie-dye dress that had thin braided straps. The dress came to her mid thighs and had peasant ruffles.

"You don't like it?" She pouted. "no you look cute." He closed the door and followed her into the living room. "You don't like it, and you don't like me being around."

"Yuff, not this again. I told you I don't mind your company." "That's nice to hear. But I came for something else."

"Like what?"

"Squall…"

"Leon…"

"Squall, it's not going to work anymore."

"What's not going to work?"

"Us! When I'm with you it doesn't feel right! It's like you don't want us together. Because of your friends."

"What! My friends have nothing to do with us," Leon shouted at her. Why was she being such a bitch? "Are you even sure there is a 'us'? You have a girl friend." "No! We're off right now. And there is a 'us'."

"No there isn't!" Yuffie peered at him and crossed her arms. "Sorry Yuffie! Sorry, I thought we had an attraction!" Leon was throwing his arms around.

She thought about what she had told Sora. "You thought wrong." "Well let's see how this makes you feel," he grabbed her waist and pulled her up into a kiss.

He deepened the kiss, groaning. When they broke the kiss, he regretted what he did. Leon didn't want her to think he was going to use her.

But to his surprise she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers. They stumbled around the room knocking things down and groping each other. "owww," Yuffie groaned, pinned against the wall she wiggled against him.

Leons arms lifted her legs and she wrapped them around him. He blushed and she knew why. Hardness was resting between her thighs. Leon carried her to the stairs in the same position. "Squall," she whispered in his ear.

Leon stumbled on one of the stairs and the fell on the stairs. "clumsy-" she started but Leons mouth was once again on hers. Yuffie fished her hands under his shirt then lifted over his head.

She threw the shirt down the stairs and started dodging his lips. "Yuff." She was driving him crazy. She fiddled with his pants button for a while, then she managed to undo it.

Leon lifted her up again and they started up the stairs. He pinned her against his room door and started attacking her neck. Yuffie reached her hand down opening his door.

He softly dropped her on his huge black bed and close the door. "Yuffie…" " You don't have to say anything. I want you to…" She blushed and gazed into his lustful eyes.

He laid on top of her, reaching down he grabbed the hem of her dress. Slowly he pulled it over her thin body. She lifted her head and felt the garment go over her head. Leon stared at her lacy white underwear.

"Go ahead…" she whispered.

………………………………………………

This has gone on so long 

_I realize that I need,_

_Something good to rely on_

_Something for me…_

…………………………………………

Yuffies eyes shot open and her hand reached over feeling the empty space next to her. "squall…" She sat up shuddering as a cold breeze whipped against her bare skin. Leon was standing nude near his room window, which was open.

He had one hand on the windowpane leaning against it. "You didn't just come here to talk right?"

Yuffie wrapped the black sheets around her and hopped off the bed. There was a small pain between her thighs when she hit the floor, "oh… maybe you're right."

"Why me Yuff?" he turned around and leaned his head against the wall. Even though the moon shown little of Yuffies face, he could see her frown. "I'd rather you be my first then anyone else."

""This is because of Sephiroth right," he walked around her. She stared at his nude body with lustful eyes.

"Squall please," she grabbed his arm. "are you sure you made the right chose?" Her body pushed against his and her face was so close, "I'm sure…" "I don't want you to feel like I used you," His hands fell on her shoulders.

She smiled slyly and her hands fell on his. Her hands guided his, slipping the blanket off her.

………………………………………..

My heart is broken, I'm lying here. My thoughts lye choking 

_On you my dear_

…………………………………..

Yuffie woke up once again alone. The curtains were open and the sun light filled the room. Yuffie lunged from the bed wrapping the satin black sheets around her. "squall…"

'where'd he go,' she opened the room door. She peeked down the hall to make sure Leons father wasn't walking around. "Squall?"

"I'm in the kitchen," Leon shouted. He was busy cramping things in his book bag. "You're not going to school, are you? You were just going to leave me here,' she pouted. Leon noted that the satin sheets wrapped around her weren't completely covering her chest.

"I thought you'd be tired." "Maybe," yuffie smirked, "after being with you I was really tired. But now I'm awake.' "and…" Leon grinned, he was expecting her to say, 'round five.' "I'm ready to go to school. Wait for me, I'm going to take a shower."

Leon sighed, 'so much for round five.' "Hey Squall!" "yeah?" "wanna join me…"

……………………………………………

_when I'm around you I don't feel together…_

………………………………………….

(school)

Everyone was staring at them. A young girl with dark raven hair wearing a 'the used' shirt and boy shorts was holding hands with another guy. He had long cinnamon hair and he was wearing a dark polo and khaki cargo shorts.

They were completely different. "Who's your boyfriend Leon,' someone shouted. They ignored the rude comment and continued walking down the hallway. "Yuffie only dates rich guys now!" Yuffie gripped Leons hand harder. "forget about them yuff…"

"I told you, I told you it wouldn't work," Yuffie squeezed his hand, "I-I can't." "Yuffie not now,' Leon pulled her to the side, "why are you doing this."

"Squall…" "Just forget it Yuffie. You keep playing with me, I'm not a damn toy! I told you I don't care what they say!" Everyone was staring and sneering at them. "Squall…" she tried to quiet him.

Leon looked over his shoulder at the crowd and then back at her. Yuffie frowned, "Squ-" Leons lips covered hers. Right then Yuffie forgot about all the people glaring at them. And then she smiled against his lips….

…………………………………………..

MG: The song lyrics I used were from by Avril Lavigne. I can't remember the name of the song.

Leon: I liked this chapter.

MG: I'm sure you did. O.O I didn't know how to end it but it's a cliffe. You'll see.

Yuffie: Make sure you review MGs stories.

MG: oh yeah, vote for Leon or Riku for who should get yuff.

Yuffie: I'm not property! X P

Riku: (in hospital bed) Vote for me!

MG: Oh yeah, I'm making a new story . so look for it!


	11. Chapter 11

MG: Yep, only one more chapter left.

Angry mob: BOOOOOOOO!!!!

MG: Sorry I didn't update early Yuffie Kisuragi 2. I had a small writer's block.

Angry mob: BOOOOO!

MG: Oh yeah, I might not update for a long time. And my Internets still down.

Angry mob: (tossing pitchforks)

MG: Chill out people!!! And go read my other stories. I posted a new story!

………………………………………….

(Hospital)

Riku pulled on his shirt and folded his hospital gown. He smiled as he threw the hospital gown he had been stuck in for a month on the bed. A month, a whole month of pain, being on meds and peeing in a bedpan.

"Come on Rikky," his father said, leaning in the doorframe. "Don't call me that," Riku muttered and grabbed his duffel bag off the floor, "I'm not a little boy."

"Alright Rikky," his father watched him walk out the door and followed. Riku grumbled a little at his father's pet names. "Hey dad can we stop at my friends house?"

……………………………………………………..

Yuffie totted a tub of cookie dough ice cream and a bag of chips into Leon's large living room. Instead of crashing on the sofa she laid out on the floor. She clicked through the channels.

Leon came around the corner and groaned. Not only was she leaving crumbs all over the place but she was lodging around in a tank top and her undies. "Yuffie put some pants on!!"

"Oh you know you love it Squallie," he flinched at his new nickname, "you've seen me in a lot less, y-know." She smirked seductively and the way she was lying on her stomach, swinging her legs was really turning him on.

……………………………………………………

"What do you mean she's not here?' Riku stood on Yuffies porch. Godo was leaning out the front door, "she's always at that Leonhart's house. I really don't approve of it but it's hard to stop that girl from doing what she wants."

Riku frowned and clenched his hands into tight fist. Leonhart, she said she would stay away from the preps. "Dad, I need you to drop me off somewhere."

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Owww. Yuffie stop biting me," Leon was pinned on the sofa with Yuffie on top of him. Biting his neck she whispered, "I know you like it rough." He groaned and poked her side.

"Hee-hee,' he knew she was ticklish and squeamish.. DING-DONG! Leon continued tickling her sides, completely ignoring the doorbell.

DING-DONG!!! "Shouldn't you get that?" Yuffie grabbed his hands. "Yeah," he murmured. Yuffie unsaddled him. DING-DONG!!! "I'm coming, stop rushing me!"

Leon swung the door open and peered down at Riku through the glass door. "Yuffie's here isn't she." Before Leon could stop him, riku pushed his way inside.

This was all going wrong. He followed the sound of Yuffies laughter right to the living room. Her back was facing him but she could feel someone watching her. Slowly she turned around and gazed at him.

He was staring at her, disgusted. She was prancing around in her underwear for god sake. Seeing her like this was giving him all sorts of crazy ideas. Some true, some not.

"Riku," she whispered. He wasn't suppose to get out of the hospital so soon. "Save it," he turned around and started for the door. 'Wait!!" She felt bad, really bad.

As he walked by Leon he couldn't help himself. His hands grabbed the front of Leons shirt and he rammed Leon into a wall. "Riku stop!!" "YOU BASTARD, I HATE YOU!!!!" Riku screamed. Leon stared back at him with blank cobalt eyes.

Yuffie tried to pry them apart but Riku shoved her with his elbow. "Riku stop!"

"Shut up yuffie! You promised me you'd stay away."

"But you don't understand!"

"Go ahead and hit me Riku," Leon stared blankly at him. Rikus legs felt wobbly and his stomach lurched. His sweaty palms struggled to keep a hold of Leons shirt. "Riku, are you ok?" Yuffie looked at him with worried eyes.

"Sh-Shut up…" Riku fell forward, right into Leon.

…………………………………

"No, go ahead and leave."

"But Yuff, how will you get home."

"Leave!"

He could hear them but couldn't see them.

"But Yuff…"

"It's my fault y-know, and I have to talk to him."

"Well okay."

Riku heard the door close and he groaned. He struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he instantly knew he was in his small cluttered bedroom. He sat up and held his swollen head.

"You're up," she rushed to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He brushed the hand away, "don't." She looked hurt, "don't be like this."

"What do they have that I don't?" She frowned. His hand grasped her arm and he pulled her to him, "why am I not good enough?" She was quiet. Riku leaned into her lips, passionately kissing her.

But something wasn't there, she wasn't kissing him back. He growled and pushed her away. She stumbled back, "riku." "Stay away!" he shouted. She held one hand out but stopped herself.

"You….you had sex with him. Didn't you?" riku peered at her. Yuffie looked away and that was the only answer he needed. "Go away!!" "But Riku."

He rose from the bed, "GO AWAY!! You're nothing but a stupid whore. I hope he breaks your heart! And when he does, don't come running to me! I never want to see your ass again!"

Tears fell down her face and she gazed at him. She spun on her heels and ran out of the room. He grumbled to himself and collapsed back on the bed. Both of his hands were buried in his silver hair. "Yuffie….."

………………………………………………

(Next week)

"Hi Riku!!" Sora busted into his room dressed in an all white tux. Riku was lying in his bed with his guitar beside of him. "Sora don't just walk into my room," he threw a random magazine at Sora, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"I can't just let you miss our prom," Sora smiled. Riku wanted to punch the smile right off of his face. "I'm not going."

Kairi walked in holding a black tux. She was wearing a lavender prom dress that was made silk and had one strap with a flower broach pinned there. And her hair was slightly curled and pinned back. "Oh come on Riku!!' He reached for another magazine, "what did I tell you guys!!" "

"It'll be fun!" They both said. "And I'm suppose to go alone while you two have a _grand _time," he snickered. "Oh come on," Nida waltzed in. She looked gorgeous in her pale yellow strapless prom dress. The dress flowed down to her ankles and crystal gems on the front.

Riku sat up and glared at all of them.

……………………………………

The prom was decorated with silver and black streamers and sparkles. At one of the small silver tables was a girl wearing a red dress. The dress was strapless and magenta sequence decorated the top. The full dress bottom stopped just below her knees. Her short ebony hair was pulled into a ponytail that was in spiral curls.

Yuffie Kisuragi didn't look like herself at all. "Yuffie is that you?" She looked up at Vincent and smiled, "yeah, it's me." He sat and admired her some more, 'why are you sitting by yourself?" "I uh?' She stopped in mid sentence. Vincent's crimson eyes followed hers.

Dressed in all black Riku walked in. His silver hair was pulled into a small ponytail and he had dark eyeshadow on and his nails were painted black. He was accompanied by nida, Sora and Kairi.

Vincent smirked, "so Riku found himself a date. In such little time too." Yuffie couldn't help but feel a little jealous, "yeah." Riku peered at her before pulling Nida to the dance floor. "Riku slow down! I'm wearing heels!'

'Well this is how it's going to be,' Yuffie thought. "Come on Vincent," she grabbed his hand. "Yuffie," he hesitated. "Come on!' She pulled him to the dance floor.

……………………………………………

"How could you do this to me," Rinoa cried. Leon held her trembling shoulders, "rinoa listen." They were outside of the prom on the balcony. Rinoa was wearing a light blue halter prom dress and her hair was in a cascade of curls.

"No, I won't listen!! Why are you leaving me !?"

"Rinoa, it's different now."

"How's it different?"

"We're attracted to other people."

"Is this about Seifier!"

Leon growled and his hands fell off her shoulders. "Well," her nostrils flared. "Maybe." "Squall!" "Don't start! That's not the only reason. Me and Yuffie, we're meant for each other."

Tears trickled down her face leaving trails in her makeup. Leon grunted, he hated seeing girls cry. "So it's over,' she muttered. He nodded and frowned.

"It's over, finally," Seifier crept out of the shadows. He smirked and wrapped his arm around Rinoa. "Seifier," Leon growled. "What are you getting so worked up about? You two are over, remember. Rinoa let's got inside.."

Leon watched them walk away. "Oh by the way," Seifier turned slightly towards him, "it's a miracle you were able to get Yuffie to come. Y-know, with Sephiroth here and all."

…………………………………………….

'Curse those stupid love songs,' yuffie parted from Vincent and started for the refreshment tables. "Where's Squall?" she muttered to herself. "So he ditched you already," Riku smirked. Him and Sora were leaning against the table.

"He didn't ditch me, he's just handling some business," she poked his chest. "Prep business," he smirked. "Riku," Sora groaned. "Riku stop acting like this," she pleaded with him. Would he never forgive her. "You're such a jerk Riku!"

He gave her a evil grin, "why don't you dance with one of your prep boyfriends." "Riku," Sora warned him. He pushed her and started laughing. She stumbled right into Sephiroth.

She gasped and her eyes widened. Sephiroth peered at her. She didn't know if it was a look of hate, desire or lust on his face. Turning on her heels she stormed away.

Riku glared at Sephiroth, "what are you staring at." "Oh nothing punk," he smirked and he struggled to get the words out. "What's your problem," Riku growled and snatched a finger sandwich off the refreshment table. "Riku, you don't know what you just did…"

"What, those two have a thing remember," he started but Soras face made him think. "Riku…."

…………………………………………..

Leon searched the dance floor and groaned. He had told Yuffie to stay at their table but she had run off again. "Yuff," he murmured. The loud music lowered and the lights brightened.

"It's time to announce this years prom king and queen," in the middle of the dance floor was the principal holding to sliver crowns. 'At least I can see now,' Leon thought and pushed through the crowd.

In the corner of his eye he saw Yuffies red dress. "Yuff." "And the prom king is Leon Leonhart!" before he could reach her random people were pulling him to the middle of the dance floor to receive his crown.

Yuffie smiled, she hesitated and slowly squeezed into the crowd. "Yuffie,' a cold hand touched her shoulder. Following her first instinct, she pushed the hand away.

"Hey,' nida stumbled backwards. "Oh, it's just you," Yuffie smiled, "I thought you were…" "There's no time Yuffie, we have to stop…." The principal interrupted her, "the prom queen is Rinoa heartily!"

Rinoa appeared in the center and she placed a fake smile on her face. The principal placed their crowns on their heads and mushed them together. They were so close Leon could smell her sweet perfume. Her hands grasped the front of his tux and she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him.

The crowd cheered but Yuffie gasped. She could see that he wasn't making any effort to push her away. "Yuffie," nida frowned. There was aloud crash behind them. "Oh no, Yuffie I tried to tell you,' Nida tugged the small girls arm.

………………………………………………

Sephiroth was pinned under Riku on top of the refreshment table. "You bastard," Rikus fist nailed Sephiroth in the face. A crowd soon formed around them with Yuffie and Nida in the front.

"Punk!" Sephiroth growled and punched Riku square in the jaw. The force of the hit knocked Riku off of Sephiroth and on to the floor. Sephiroth's foot then came down on his stomach a couple of times.

"Riku!" yuffie and Nida screamed. "Not so fast," Seifier smirked and grabbed their arms before they could interfere. "Let me go!!" Yuffie clawed at his hand. Slightly annoyed Seifier said, "you don't want to get in the middle of that. You'll just get your pretty faces messed up.'

Yuffie knew he was right. It would take three Clouds to pull those two apart. Sephiroth grabbed a punch bowl off of the refreshment table and slammed it down on Rikus head. The bowl scattered and a deep gash was above Rikus left brow and he was drenched with punch.

Nida cried out in horror. 'Someone has to stop them,' Yuffie thought. Her foot came down on Seifiers and she began to grind his foot with her heel. Seifier howled and unhanded her grabbing his smashed toes.

Sephiroth pulled Riku from the floor. Dangling like a rag doll Riku still threw punches. Yuffie ran blindly into their fight. "SEPHIROTH!!!" she screamed, she pushed him with all of her strength. That caused him to drop riku.

"You bitch," he growled. WHAM! He slapped her so hard she fell to the floor. The whole crowd got silent. "Yuffie,' Riku crawled next to her. "Stop," she touched her swollen cheek. Loose curls fell in her face and blood was in the corner of her lips.

Riku glared at Sephiroth, he was about to latch himself onto Sephiroth but Leon came out of no where. Leons fist made full contact with Sephiroths already battered face. "Leonhart," he slurred and fell to the ground.

"Squall," Yuffie cried….

………………………………………………..

(Parking lot)

Sora, kairi and nida helped Riku into their limo. He groaned and held his aching head. 'Here," Nida lightly placed an ice bag on his black eye. "Thanks," he muttered.

"I shouldn't have said anything,' Sora shouted. "Sora," Kairi climbed into the limo and patted his back. "No it's all my fault," he continued.

"Well, let's just get home already," nida reached for the car door but Riku stopped her. She blushed and glanced into his cerulean eyes. "Wait. She's riding with us." Across the parking lot Leon and yuffie could be seen arguing.

"Oh," Nida sighed. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was jealous. Why couldn't he see that he didn't have a chance with Yuffie. She was in love with Leon, not Riku.

"Don't look like that, I'm okay…really," Riku forced a smile on his bruised face. "I-uh, I'm glad,' she grinned.

………………………………………

"I'm done talking Squall," Yuffie held her heels in one hand and an ice pack in the other. "Yuffie wait," he followed her as she stalked over to Rikus limo. "You let her kiss you Squall!!"

"Stop yuff, you're causing a scene," he glared at the nosy crowds. "You didn't stop her, so good luck stopping me from leaving!"

"Yuffie stop!" He softly grasped her arm. One of her bare feet was already in the limo and Riku was sticking his head out of the door. "Let go Leonhart, "Riku grasped her other arm.

Leon frowned and let her go. "I'm sorry Squall," she shut the limo door. "Yuffie, he huffed. The limo started and slowly pulled off leaving him by his self. He reached in his pocket and pulled of his keys. "Yuff."

……………………………….

MG: Well that's it. Who will she choose Leon or Riku?

Leon: Vote for me!!!

Riku: MG why do you like beating me up?

MG: I dun know, but I do beat you up in every single one of my stories.

Riku: Evil!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Leon peered at his reflection. He shook the dust off his graduation gown and his cap. Graduation was today and after this summer he could go to any college he wanted. Anyone else would be happy but he felt like something was missing. Better yet, someone.

The doorbell rang and he smiled. Rushing downstairs he yanked the front door open. "hi." Yuffie was surprised that he opened the door so fast. "Yuffie," he leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back. "squall," she frowned, "I didn't come here to make up. I just came to see what you wanted. Why did you call?"

"Why did I call?! Yuffie you've been avoiding me for two weeks! I called you everyday!" There was silence and Yuffie held her right arm. "You hurt me Squall." "I know," he groaned, 'I didn't ask for her to kiss me."

She brushed her bangs out of her face and let Leon stare into her stormy eyes. "You hurt me Squall. And you always will,' she backed away. "I have to go. Our band's performing at the after-grad party. We need to get set up."

"Yuff." He watched her dash down the street, "why do you always do this to me?

…………………………………………………….

At the outdoor graduation Yuffie was stuck sitting in between Riku and Sora. They both wore blue dress shirts and khakis. Even Yuffie slipped on a lavender floral halter dress. 'This is so lame," Riku muttered.

"well, if you hadn't gotten into that fight maybe we wouldn't have to perform," Sora commented. "The school was desprate, I didn't get suspended," Riku grinned.

"Isn't funny," Yuffie interrupted them, "how everyone is seperated. Even during graduation." The seniors were between all their guest and even with the same gowns on you could see the cliques.

Sephiroth, Seifier, Aerith, Tifa and Rinoa sat in front of the class. Vincent,zell and Rikku were in the very back. Preps in the front, Punks in the back. Everyone else was in the middle including leon and Cloud.

"You should know by now , it's better that way," Riku s hand grasped hers. "Yeah…" As quickly as she could she pulled her hand away. Trying to hide his disappointment he went back to watching the boring reception.

Yuffie watched each senior take their diploma. When Leon walked on to the stage her heart dropped. To think she wouldn't see his blank faceat school anymore.

……………………………………………….

Graduation caps littered the sky and everyone was hugging, crying and saying their good-byes. Leon caught his cap and frowned. He was suppose to be happy but how could he . "Squall," Rinoa pushed her way through the happy crowd. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." In the distance he could see Yuffie glancing in their direction. He sighed, "just forget about it."

"You're in love with her."

"…………."

"I was jealous, that night. And I wanted to ruin what you two had."

She was ashamed, Rinoa Heartily was jealous. "Rinoa.." "No it's okay. I just wanted to tell you.."

"Rinoa come on, the party's about to start," Tifa appeared beside of Rinoa. "Well, I have to go," she smiled.

……………………………………………..

(graduation party)

The party was outdoor and looked like more of a wedding party. In the middle was a filmsy stage was Riku, yuffie and Sora. Yuffies fingers stroked her guitar strings and she gazed into the crowd.

Riku just had them playing soft rock and she was glad when the song ended. "Finally ," Yuffie jumped down from the stage with Riku and Sora behind her. "Come on Yuffie, it wasn't that bad," Sora assured her, "at least we got into this party."

"Yay,' she murmured. She didn't want to be anywhere near Sephiroth and Leon. And yet she was. "Hey Sora," kairi wrapped her tiny arms around Sora. She was wearing a yellow sundress and her hair was pulled up. "Kairi!!" Smooch! Smooch!! Yuffie and Riku grimaced, why were they so comfortable making out in public.

"I'm going to get some punch," Yuffie rushed away. She grabbed a cup of punch and took small sips. No one was at the refreshment table so she was planning on staying there the whole time.

"Yuffie Kisuragi, just the girl I needed to see," Rinoa Heartily stood behind her. Yuffie glared, she hated this girl for making so jealous. Rinoas long black streaked hair was pulled into a curly ponytail. She was wearing a pale orange dress that showed off her shoulders and legs. Compared to Rinoa Yuffie looked like another plain jane.

"What do you want?" yuffie snorted. Rinoa smiled, "I understand if you're mad at me but I'm truly sorry." Yuffie snorted again and sipped her punch. "I love Squall just as much as you do. And just want him to be happy!" She blushed. Yuffie stared at her. "and I believe he's happy with you Yuffie," Rinoa mumbled.

"How sweet," the words rolled off Sephiroths tongue like acid. Rinoa placed herself in front of Yuffie like a human shield. "Relax, I just wanted some punch," he smirked. "Jerk, " yuffie growled, her fist clenched tight.

"come on yuffie," Rinoa grabbed her arm and dragged her away, "let's leave.' "What?" Yuffie let herself be draggedall the way to the crowded parking lot.

Rinoa spun around, "would you rather stay here?" Rinoa walked over to her red Bmw and unlocked the doors. Yuffie hesitated but then decided she didn't want to be there. She slipped into the car and buckled her seatbelt.

………………………………………….

On top of a hill with a huge oak tree was a confused boy and frustrated girl lying in the grass. Her hair was wavy and unraveled in the grass. And her white sundress was hiked up to her thighs. Her sandals were carelessly tossed to the side.

The boy had grass in his medium length hair and his lips were brusied. "Well that was great." "Riku, shut up," Nida sat up. "What's your problem? What did I do now?"

Nida laid back down and rolled on top of him. Her face was inches from his, he could smell her sweet perfume. Her wavy soft chesnut hair hung in hisface and her full lips tempted him. He couldn't resist but when he tried to kiss her she placed her hand on his lips.

"This is it Riku, you have to choos. I'm not Namine. It's either me or Yuffie." His eyes narrowed and he tried to remove her hand. "listen to me, think before you answer."

He yanked her hand and frowned, "so you want me to decide?' She nodded. He gazed into her eyes, "I….."

………………………………………….

"Have you seen Yuffie?" Leon asked random people. "Yuffie kisuragi have any of you seen her?" "Looking for your punk Leonhart?" Sehiroth smirked. "You," Leon growled. "It's amazing how she has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Stay away from her," Leon grabbed the front of Sephiroths white button up. "No need to get so upset." "Listen Sephiroth. I love Yuffie and I'm not going to let you hurt her again." A crowd was forming around them.

"I don't have time for this," Leon shoved past Sephiroth. "Hey Leon!" Sora waved him down. Fishing out his car keys Leon walked by Sora. 'Hey wait up!" "Go away Sora," Leon got in his car. "I thought maybe you wanted to know where Yuffie went." "You know?" " Nope but I seen which way they went, "Sora got into the car.

……………………………………………..

Rinoa turned on to interstate 40 and increased her speed. Beside her Yuffie was fiddling with the radio. "So where are we going?" Smiling Rinoa replied, "I don't know. I just thought it would be better to get away."

Rain softly sprinkled down then started to pound on the windshield. "oh great," Rinoa turned on her windshield wipers. "rinoa," yuffie clenched the hem of her dress, "Do youthink me and Squall could really work?"

Rinoa frowned, "even though I don't want to admit it, yes." "Really? But we're so different." "not anymore, haven't you noticed how much he's changed?" Yuffie chuckled, he didn't wear his polos anymore or hang out with the same people. "Has he ever told you he loved you?"

"What?" The question flew right over Rinoas head. "Has he told you he loved you and meant it?" 'We'll he has," Rinoa started. Yuffie frowned. "But he didn't mean it," she finished her sentence.

"Squall never knows what he wants," sobbing Rinoa pulled into the fast lane, "I'm happy for you really! But I can't believe he did this to me!" "Rinoa calm down," Yuffie sceamed. Right then a truck swived in front of them. "RINOA!!!" Yuffie screamed.

…………………………………………..

Leon turned onto interstate 40. His sweaty palms clenched the stirring wheel and he peered out his blurry windshield. "Why are you so up tight?" sora asked. "I just feel like somethings wrong."

…………………………………

Rinoa slammed on her brakes but it was too late. Yuffie immeditatly noticed Rinoa didn't have her seat belt on. "RINOA!!!" She tried to hold Rinoa back in her seat. Screaming Rinoas head slammed into the stirring wheel.

Yuffie watched in horror as her hands couldn't hold the older girl anymore. Rinoas body smashed the windshield and broke through. Rinoas body was tossed from the car.

"NO!!!" Yuffie crieded staring at the bloody windshield. The front of the small Bmw was beginning to cave in right on her legs. She cried out in pain and started to black out.

……………………………………………

"Hey leon what's up there?" Sora asked. Ahead the traffic was starting to back up and there were three police cars and a amubalance. A truck was flipped on its side. In a ditch on the right of the truck was a red Bmw with the front crushed in. All the windows were bust and blood was visble on the windshield.

"No, no, no!!" Leon didn't bother to cut off his car. He jumped out of his car right into the poring warm rain. He could see the paramedics pulling a white sheet over a mangled body.

"Rinoa!!! Yuffie!!!" He started to run through the paused traffic. He didn't know who's body it was but it could be one of them. 'please let it be the trucker,' leon thought cruely.

"Sir you can't come any closer," a male officer stopped him. 'Please, my girlfriend,' Leon cried out. "Sir, that's his girlfriends car," Sora ran behind Leon. "Sir you can pass.'

Screams interuppted the officer. "Yuffie!!" Sora yelled. Inside the car Yuffie was stuck inside. Sora ran aroud the officer and stumbled over to the accident.

Leon couldn't hear yuffies screams. In the distance the white sheet was blowing up showing a pale young womans arm. "she's not in the car with yuffie," he thought. The police officer allowed Leon to run pass. Leon knelt beside the body and slowly pulled the sheet back.

…………………………………………..

yuffie screamed and tossed her head back. Sora started crying as they pulled her crushed legs from between the seat and dashbroad. Dried blood was caked on the side os her face and matted in her short ebony hair.

"Yuffie it's going to be okay.' She heard. Bright lights flashed in her eyes and she could feel herself being lifted up. "Squall….."

……………………………………..

MG:This is the last chapter.

Angry mob:NOOOOOO!!!

MG: But there will be a sequel. Previews next time!


	13. Chapter 13

MG: Yeah this is the preview that I was talking about…

………………………………………………………..

Leon stood over Rinoas grave and stared blankly at the smoothly craved tombstone. He couldn't believe it had been a year since the car accident that ended her life.

Both of them suffered. "She's not dead, so why are you acting like it?" Leon turned and saw one of Yuffies old friends, Riku. Riku pulled his trench coat around him and rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Why don't you go see her, talk to her? I'm sure it would make her feel better." "What do you know," Leon grunted. Riku sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair, "she wants to hear your real voice. And these apology letters you're sending her aren't helping."

"All I can do is write. I can't bring myself to see her." "Bullshit!" Riku snarled, "I know you were in love with both of them! But you could only have one of them anyway! So choose, the dead one or the one who's alive and waiting for you!"

……………………………………..

Yuffie sat in her wheelchair staring coldly out her room window. Her indigo eyes bore holes at anyone walking outside, something she could not do. Yes, she was crippled and her doctor said she might never walk again.

……………………………………………

MG: So let me know what cha think.


End file.
